Eres un problema
by KiRuCrAcKpOt
Summary: Quien pensaría que ayudar a alguien iba traer tantos problemas. Definitivamente, Yuuri Katsuki no pensó eso al ayudar a aquel chico rubio.
1. Inicio

¿Alguna vez has sentido la enorme necesidad de ayudar a alguien, aunque no conozcas absolutamente nada de esa persona?

Es cuando sientes que tu cuerpo se mueve automáticamente, dejando de escuchar a aquella parte sensata de tu subconsciente que grita: _**"Aléjate, este no es tu problema"**_ ; para escuchar a la otra parte irracional del mismo gritando por igual que lo ayudes, sin importar conocerlo o no ser tu problema, porque lo necesita.

Al ver a una persona tirada detrás de unos contenedores de basura cerca de donde vives, ¿qué harías?

La mayoría de las personas optarían por dejar a esa persona en el mismo lugar, prefiriendo mil veces ignorar su presencia hasta olvidarla por completo. Ahorrándose la molestia de meterse en algún asunto que no es de su incumbencia.

Otras personas, al ver este tipo de situación lo llevaría hasta el hospital más cercano, o llamaría a un oficial de policía que este cerca en el área para que se encargue de la persona en especifico; dejando su conciencia tranquila de haber ayudado a alguien, para después olvidarse del asunto y no estar ligados a el.

Pero para Yuuri Katsuki; ninguna opción era viable en ese momento.

Había salido del trabajo más temprano de lo usual aquel día. Cansado y con los pies adoloridos debido a que su apartamento quedaba lejos de la estación de trenes, tenía que irse caminando hasta el apartamento que compartía junto con su mejor amigo, Phichit Chulanont; el cual llegaría tarde debido a las horas extras en su propio lugar laboral. A veces pensaba que mudarse a Tokio había sido un error, pero luego la imagen de sus padres quienes confiaban plenamente en que saldría adelante, aun si ellos no estaban presentes al lado de él invadió su mente.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos negativos que siempre le molestaban y fijo su vista en el camino.

Escuchaba el coro de los ángeles al ver que ya le faltaba menos de dos metros para llegar a su hogar, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un fuerte sonido proveniente de los contenedores de basura que estaban en la esquina de la residencia donde él alquila su departamento.

Suspiro con pesadez; Con esta sería la cuarta vez en la semana que el perro adoptado de Seung-Gil Lee se encontrara esculcando en la basura. También seria la cuarta vez en la semana que él tuviera que esconder al perro, cuidando de que nadie de sus vecinos lo viera, metiéndolo en su apartamento hasta que llegue el coreano a llevárselo; no sin antes, darle las gracias por esconderlo, de nuevo.

Se acerco con pasos pesados a los contenedores; llamo al perro cuatro veces por su nombre, pero este no salía de allí. Extrañado, frunció el ceño levemente. Era raro que no hiciera caso a la primera llamada que él le hacia.

Volvió a nombrarlo colocando esta vez sus manos alrededor de su boca pensando que el can no lo habría escuchado, un quejido de dolor en respuesta fue lo que lo hizo sobresaltar.

Olvidando el punzante dolor de muerte en sus pies, camino hasta atrás de los contenedores y contuvo la respiración al ver a una persona que yacía en el piso desmayada.

Miro hacia todos los lados intentando ver si alguien había hecho eso. La calle estaba completamente vacía, por lo que su vista se enfoco de nuevo en la persona inconsciente del piso.

Aunque ya estaba anocheciendo, pudo fijarse en aquella persona por los pocos rayos que aun quedaban del día. Por lo que parecía era un chico, aunque no estaba tan seguro, un adolescente para ser más preciso; de cabello rubio hasta los hombros. Con cuidado se acerco a él y movió los cabellos que ocultaban su rostro en totalidad.

Se alejo de un sobresalto cuando el chico se movió a un lado para emitir un quejido, escucho como tiritaban sus dientes. Se dio cuenta de que por la ropa ligera que llevaba se estaba muriendo de frío, sus labios casi morados delataban las bajas temperaturas en su cuerpo y el frío que hacia ese día no ayudaba en mucho.

Yuuri se acomodo sus gafas que se le habían resbalado hasta el puente de su nariz cuando se sobresalto. Un jadeo salió de sus labios al ver la mancha de sangre que se deslizaba por la frente de aquella persona manchando su mejilla izquierda con un grueso hilo rojo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces; Yuuri levanto por los hombros al desconocido para poder acomodarlo en su espalda y llevarlo hacia su departamento, para así poder auxiliar a aquella persona que estaba herida.

No le importaba que alguno de los vecinos lo estuviera observando, entro con el chico desmayado en su espalda hacia el departamento. Que importara si pensaran algo malo, el no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados dejando a alguien inconsciente y herido a que se muriera de hipotermia al lado de unos contenedores de basura. Haría lo correcto, era peor no hacer nada.

 _Una decisión, sea cual sea; puede alterar tu vida de muchas formas, tanto buenas como malas; puede que no hoy, ni mañana. Pero a la larga si, hasta donde uno no puede imaginarlo. Al fin y al cabo, el futuro es algo incierto._

En ese mismo momento, lugar, y día. La vida tranquila y normal de Yuuri Katsuki se verá alterada de manera drástica por aquella decisión de ayudar a aquel desconocido. Aunque aún no se sabe de qué forma será alterada.


	2. Ayudándote

Al apenas entrar en su departamento encendió la calefacción, le preocupaba el hecho de que el cuerpo de la persona que cargaba en su espalda se encontrara completamente helado.

Lo deposito con cuidado en el sofá. Fue a su habitación por unas frazadas y el botiquín de primeros auxilios; procedió a revisar si la mancha de sangre en la frente del rubio era algo grave, para buena suerte la herida que él pensaba que era grave solo era un corte superficial pequeño, nada extremo, aunque no por eso lo dejo sin atender.

Después de terminar de colocar unas vendas en la zona afectada, y de cubrir con las frazadas a aquella persona suspiro exhausto; más tranquilo, se apoyo contra el cabezal del mueble para poder fijarse en la persona inconsciente frente a él.

Por sus rasgos dedujo que era una persona extranjera, cosa que lo empezó a preocupar en definitiva. Se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza con pánico: ¿Y si era un asesino con cara de ángel? ¿Y si era un inmigrante ilegal, o alguien perseguido por alguna mafia? O… algo mucho peor; su cabeza empezó a imaginar diversas situaciones y escenarios, cada una peor que el anterior.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus preocupantes pensamientos. Volcó su vista de la puerta hacia al sofá varias veces sin sabe qué hacer. ¿No que Phichit llegaría tarde hoy? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

—Yuuri. — La alegre voz del tailandés lo asusto aun más si es posible. —Se que dije que llegaría tarde, pero es que me olvide de unas cosas ¿podrías pasarme mi…?

Phichit al entrar en la sala se quedo estático. Abrió los parpados a más no poder mirando como Yuuri intentaba esconder inútilmente a una persona en el sofá. Se fijo en su amigo, quien no sabía dónde meterse; se fijo en algunos algodones y vendajes de color rojo al pie del mueble; en el alcohol alcanforado con las vendas y algodones nuevos; por ultimo reparo su vista en el cuerpo sobre el sofá.

Trago saliva antes de levantar su mano señalando en dirección al mueble, armándose de valor pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Esta muerto?

El moreno de lentes se sobresalto asustado ante tal pregunta. Movió sus manos en negación repetidas veces.

— ¡N-no, por supuesto que no! Phichit-Kun. Veras, cuando estaba llegando al departamento yo…

El ruido de la cámara detuvo su explicación. Phichit se había acercado al sofá con sigilo, aprovechando para sacarse una selfie asombrado con la persona desmayada a su lado.

— ¡¿Phichit, qué haces?!

— ¿Qué? — Este lo miro sin comprender. — Dijiste que no estaba muerto.

Volvió a sacar una foto, pero esta vez individual a la persona en el mueble.

El japonés se llevo una mano a su frente incrédulo. Phichit nunca cambiaria, a todo lo que se acercara o viera tenía que sacarle fotos. Por esa razón y otras más era periodista.

Luego de terminar con sus fotos, el tailandés miro a su amigo con curiosidad.

— ¿A qué se debe nuestro invitado, Yuuri?

El moreno suspiro acomodándose sus lentes antes de comenzar a explicarle. Comenzó con como lo encontró inconsciente atrás de los contenedores de basura pensado que el perro de Seung hacia de las suyas de nuevo, como se fijo en sus heridas, lo que lo metió en el departamento cargado a su espalda para poder curar cualquier herida grave que tuviera y para que pudiera mantener su cuerpo a una temperatura normal ya que estaba igual de frio que un cubo de hielo.

Se quedaron unos momentos en un tenso silencio, donde ambos miraban a la persona inconsciente encima del sofá con diferentes expresiones.

Phichit mantenía una pose pensativa, de pronto su rostro se ilumino y chasqueo los dedos. Se volcó hacia Yuuri quien seguía con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

— ¿Ya llamaste a Seung?

El japonés lo miro sin comprender.

—No… ¿Por qué debería llamarlo? — Dijo dudoso. Phichit se golpeo la frente.

—Seung es doctor, ¿recuerdas? Él podría revisar mejor al chico… — Observo el sofá de nuevo. — Es un chico… ¿cierto?

—Eso creo. — Murmuro incomodo el moreno. — Solo cure la herida de su frente no…

—Con mayor razón. — Le interrumpió alegre. — Un experto debería encargarse de esto. Ahorita lo llamo.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcar el número en su celular, fue detenido por Yuuri quien lo miraba nervioso.

—Por eso mismo, como es doctor debe de estar ocupado.

—Tranquilo, está de vacaciones. — Movió sus manos restándole importancia. — Además, vive a dos casas del edificio, no creo que le sea problema.

—Pero Phichit….

Intento disuadirlo, más fue ignorado rotundamente por el tailandés quien ya estaba hablando por teléfono.

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 **... ...**

—No hay hematomas graves. — Comento Seung Gil, mientras continuaba revisando al rubio inconsciente.

Movió las frazadas a un lado, abrió la chaqueta animal print de la persona para seguir con la revisión. Pero algo sorprendió al tailandés y al japonés frente a él que observaban en silencio como trabajaba.

Si, aquella persona no era una chica, era un chico.

El coreano coloco el estetoscopio por debajo de la camiseta del rubio.

—Sus latidos rítmicos están normales. — Saco el estetoscopio para guardarlo en su maletín. — Lo único preocupante en estos momentos es el golpe en su cabeza junto con su baja temperatura corporal. Por lo que veo, puede que tarde en despertar.

— ¿Cuánto? — Pregunto inquieto Yuuri.

—No sabría decirlo con exactitud, puede que horas tal vez. —Suspiro despeinando su cabello hacia atrás. — Me gustaría hacerle más pruebas para estar seguro de su estado.

Ahora se volcó hacia ellos, dejando el formalismo del trabajo. Los miro con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba cruzando sus brazos.

—Ahora sí, díganme ¿Qué paso exactamente?

Tanto Yuuri como Phichit intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. Seung Gil arqueo una ceja ante su actitud.

Sabía que algo raro estaban ocultando, lo presintió desde el momento en que Chulanont lo llamo diciéndole que necesitaban de un medico urgente. No pudo negarse aunque quisiera, no solo por la ética del trabajo, sino también porque Katsuki escondía a su escurridizo perro, felpudo, cuando este se escapaba, en parte estaba en deuda con ellos por eso.

Ahora, al ver el nerviosismo de esos dos, confirmaba sus sospechas de que algo escondían.

— ¿Qué paso exactamente? — Repitió igual que hace unos momentos.

Luego de varios empujones entre Phichit y Yuuri, el primero en salir a dar la cara fue el tailandés; quien nervioso contó la historia de cómo aquel rubio inconsciente llego a parar a su sofá.

Seung Gil espero con paciencia hasta que el tailandés termine de relatar toda la historia. Cuando Phichit acabo de contar, no pudo evitarlo más, descruzo sus brazos y suspiro con pesadez.

—Para esto pedí vacaciones. — Murmuro irónico en voz baja. — Katsuki. — Yuuri lo miro preocupado. — ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo al meter a un…?

El quejido proveniente del sofá lo detuvo antes de continuar con lo que iba decir.

Los tres observaron de diferentes maneras como aquel rubio se sentaba lentamente en el sofá llevándose una mano a su cabeza.

— **Что случилось? Где я?** **[** _¿Qué paso?_ _¿Dónde estoy?_ **]**

Lentamente abrió los ojos observando todo a su alrededor. Cuando su vista recayó en los tres adultos frente a él, su mirada cambio de una desconcertada y confundida, a una afilada y dura, sus cabellos se erizaron; dejándole un aspecto sombrío e intimidante.

— **Кто ты?!** **[** _¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!_ **]** _—_ Bramo tratando de ocultar su miedo.

Tenía un dolor enorme en su cabeza, no podía acordarse de absolutamente nada. No recordaba cómo llego allí, qué estaba haciendo antes. No recordaba ni su propio nombre siquiera. Estaba aterrado, lo único que quería era huir, huir de todo. Y esos desconocidos estaban frente a él mirándolo como si le hubiera salido un cuerno. ¡No lo soportaba!

— ¿Qué está diciendo? — Pregunto Yuuri claramente confundido.

—Es ruso. — Dijo serio Seung. — Salvaste a un ruso Katsuki, genial.

Seung ya había tratado con pacientes extranjeros, tenía una mala experiencia con ellos.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Phichit miraba desconfiado al rubio, parecía como si un gato estuviera a punto de abalanzarse encima para arañarlos la cara.

—Rápido, Katsuki, intenta distraerlo. — Yuuri lo vio con pánico.

— ¿Y-y c-cómo haré eso?

Seung le dedico una mirada seria.

—Piensa en eso rápido. — Miro a Phichit. — Chulanont, me vas a ayudar cuando te diga.

Yuuri miro con temor al chico frente a él. Un menor lo estaba intimidando ¿cuánto más patético podría ser eso? Despacio se acerco a él.

El rubio al darse cuenta, ignoro a los otros dos mayores, concentrando su vista en el nipón de anteojos frente a él.

— **Не подходи ко мне** **[** _No te me acerques_ **]** _—_ Dijo en un tono peligroso.

Armándose de todo el valor que poseía se acerco más a él.

—No hablo ruso, disculpa pero no te puedo entender.

Al ver como el moreno levantaba su brazo, alerto más al rubio. No entendía que le decía aquel hombre de lentes. Más razón para hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió.

En el momento en que el rubio iba a saltar a patear al japonés, un golpe en su nuca llego de improvisto haciendo que cayera al piso. De nuevo, desmayado.

—Con eso bastara. — Seung sacudió sus manos. — Chulanont, levántalo del suelo. — Se volcó hacia Yuuri. — ¿Tienen alguna habitación extra?

El japonés negó con la cabeza, lo que causo un suspiro de cansancio al coreano.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 **... ...**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer, enserio gracias.**

 **Tratare de actualizar rápido, lo prometo.**


	3. ¿Qué le paso?

Abrió los parpados con dificultad, acostumbrándose a la claridad de la luz del día. Le dolía horrores la cabeza y sentía la boca seca. Intento mover sus brazos, pero estos no respondían como el quería, los sentía extrañamente pesados, al igual que todo su cuerpo; ahora que caía en cuenta, también no recordaba cuando se había acostado para dormir.

Un momento.

Tampoco recordaba haber ido a su habitación. Ni mucho menos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido antes de eso.

Con lentitud debido a la pesadez de su cuerpo se sentó en la cama, un punzante dolor se extendió desde su cabeza hacia todo su cuerpo. Por reflejo llevo su mano derecha a su frente

Observo el cuarto donde estaba con completa confusión.

¿Así era su cuarto? No lo creía, aquella habitación tenía un color azul marino muy lúgubre. Miro su ropa, arrugo su nariz al ver aquella pijama tan monocromática que traía puesta, ¿Por qué diablos se había vestido con eso? para su gusto aquella prenda era… era… esperen, ¿Cuál era su gusto? No lo recordaba. De nuevo el dolor de cabeza lo ataco, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

¿Por qué le dolía su cabeza tanto? ¿Estaba enfermo? No podría ser, no se sentía mal, solo un poco desorientado ¿dónde estaba su abuelo?

Centellares de preguntas aparecieron en sus pensamientos; la sensación de que le estuvieran atravesando el cráneo con un cuchillo se torno más fuerte. Empezó a hiperventilarse, Porqué a él le tenía que pasar esto, a el, el… el…

La última cuestión logro que sus parpados se abrieran como platos observando todo con horror, su pecho se contrajo, un sentimiento vacio empezó a llenar sus entrañas; un nudo se formo en su garganta. Intento levantarse, más su cuerpo no cumplía con la rapidez que el quería. Apreto las sabanas con fuerza; su respiración se torno a una afligida. Con extrema dificultad logro levantarse, al estar de pie empezó a tocar su rostro y su cuello con manos temblorosas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba en miedo. Sus manos pasaron por sus hombros, brazos, hasta detenerse en frente de su vista. Asustado observaba el temblor en su cuerpo, el dolor de su cabeza aumentaba en magnitud. Esa simple pregunta logro un temor más grande en el de lo que cualquiera esperaría:

¿Cuál era su nombre?

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

 **…. ….**

— ¿Cuánto crees que tardara en despertar con los calmaste que le inyectaste?

Phichit miraba con curiosidad a Seung, quien se mantenía en tranquilidad pese a ser observado fijamente por un par de ojos ajenos.

Carraspeo incomodo antes de tomar un sorbo a su café.

Anoche no le quedo más alternativa que sedar al ruso después de dejarlo inconsciente. No sabía en el estado se encontraba el rubio, tampoco se hacia una idea concreta; razón por la que había aparecido temprano en el departamento de Katsuki y Chulanont.

—Debería de despertar dentro de poco. — Comento mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca.

Yuuri por su parte suspiro algo decepcionado. Era la primera vez que ayudaba a alguien de esa forma; tenía la esperanza de que despertara y todo estuviera bien, deseaba que aquel chico rubio quien ocupaba su dormitorio en estos instantes ya estuviera en sus cinco sentidos. Se levanto del sofá dispuesto a observar si esa persona ya había despertado.

—Pobre chico. — Dijo Phichit viendo como Yuuri se levantaba del sofá. — Hasta me da algo de cosa verlo. Primero llego con una herida e inconsciente, después despertó asustado y violento, para al final volver a estar como llego, inconsciente y herido.

Seung Gil se encogió de hombros. No tenía la costumbre de tratar a ningún paciente así, pero en situaciones difíciles, medidas difíciles.

— ¿Qué clase de persona insensible responde así? — El coreano vio de reojo al tailandés antes de responder.

—Un doctor.

Antes de que Phichit replicara algo más un grito desgarrador irrumpió la tranquilidad de la mañana.

Los tres adultos corrieron preocupados al dormitorio donde estaba el rubio extraño. Yuuri desde el umbral de la puerta vio una imagen que se iba a quedar grabada a fuego de por vida en su cerebro.

El rubio estaba de pie al lado de la cama; sus manos apretaban con fuerza su cuero cabelludo, miraba hacia el piso, todo su cuerpo convulsionaba en temblores. Levanto la mirada hacia Yuuri, en ese momento el japonés sintió como a su pecho oprimiese de mil maneras diferentes; los ojos verdes de aquel niño estaban llenos de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas para terminar en su ropa o el piso; su mirada denotaba miedo puro, temor, angustia, confusión, pero sobre todo, aquellos ojos pedían a gritos ayuda.

—Demonios. — Susurro molesto Seung Gil. Se volcó hacia Phichit quien miraba todo sin saber qué hacer. — Chulanont tráeme rápido mi bolsa. ¡Rápido! — Dijo un poco más fuerte al ver que el tailandés no reaccionaba.

El rubio dio un paso adelante, en dirección hacia Yuuri.

— **Что я здесь делаю?** _ **[**_ _¿Qué hago aquí?_ _ **]**_ _—_ Dijo con voz quebrada. — **Где я?** _ **[**_ _¿Dónde estoy?_ _ **]**_

Seung extendió el brazo sobre el pecho de Yuuri, ordenándole con la mirada que él se encargaría. Se volcó hacia el menor quien continuaba mirando confundido todo.

— **Тихо, не расстраивайся, я объясню, что случилось. Но вы должны успокоиться.** _ **[**_ _Tranquilo, no te alteres, voy a explicarte lo que paso. Pero tienes que calmarte._ _ **]**_

Tanto Yuuri como el rubio centraron su vista en el coreano. El japonés lo miraba con extrañeza debido a que no entendía lo que decía, en cambio el rubio lo observo sin creer lo que aquel hombre con cejas gigantes decía.

Phichit llego con la mochila de Seung en sus manos, al ver como el coreano extendía el brazo hacia atrás en silencio le paso el objeto.

— **Успокойтесь, смотрите.** _ **[**_ _Cálmate, mira_ _ **]**_ _—_ Busco en su mochila y saco una tarjeta plastificada. — **Я врач, не паникуйте.** _**[**_ _Soy doctor, no te asustes._ _ **]**_

El rubio al ver como el coreano se acercaba unos pasos, retrocedió mirándolo con desconfianza. Al notar ese comportamiento, Seung lanzo la tarjeta al extremo de la cama donde el chico se encontraba parado.

Sin quitar su vista desconfiada del hombre en frente suyo, levanto la tarjeta. La observo unos momentos antes de bufar molesto antes de volver a lánzasela.

— **Я ничего не понимаю, что он говорит.** _ **[**_ _No entiendo nada de lo que dice._ _ **]**_

Seung miro la tarjeta antes de cambiarla por otra y lanzarla hacia el rubio, quien la atrapo con dificultad.

— **К** **сожалению, эта карта в настоящее время используют.** **Это** _**[**_ _Lo siento, esa tarjeta es la que actualmente utilizo. Esa._ _ **]**_ _—_ Señalo hacia el papel que el menor leía. — **Это тот, который он используется до.** _ **[**_ _Es la que usaba antes._ _ **]**_

El rubio frunció el ceño, como estaba escrito en su idioma natal podía entender a la perfección lo que ponía. Pero eso no quitaba que desconfiara.

— **Так что случилось со мной, говорить.** _**[**_ _Entonces qué me paso, habla._ _ **]**_

El coreano sonrió con levedad, por lo menos lo iba a escuchar, eso significaba un avance. Lo malo, era que su ruso estaba algo oxidado así que iba a costar algo explicarle la situación como quería.

Después de un largo, y muy tedioso resumen de lo que sucedió. El rubio estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia la nada procesando toda la información que acababa de recibir.

Si todo eso habría pasado, ¿Por qué no se acordaba de nada? Era como si su mente le estuviera bloqueando el acceso a sus recuerdos, y cuando intentaba recordar a la fuerza, el maldito dolor desgarrador volvía a su cerebro.

Seung Gil por su parte le agradecía a Phichit por el traductor profesional de su teléfono que este le había prestado. Pero jamás se lo agradecería de frente, con palabras, o algún sonido; pero se lo agradecía.

Yuuri estaba en la sala junto con el tailandés, Seung les había pedido un momento de privacidad debido a que el rubio dijo que se sentía incomodo con ellos dos más presentes. El japonés caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado, mientras que Phichit apoyaba su rostro contra su palma con un puchero apoyándose en el cabezal del sillón.

—Que injusto. Yo quería ver, es mi celular además.

El moreno rio divertido ante el comportamiento infantil de su amigo, hasta que se dio cuenta que el también estaba actuando como un niño y se sonrojo.

Miraron la hora en el televisor, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Seung estaba conversando con el ruso. A Yuuri le preocupaba que algo malo le hubiera pasado al menor, a Phichit le preocupaba que Seung aun no saliera con su celular, también le angustiaba que el rubio hubiera entrado en fase violenta y le estuviera arañando la cara al coreano.

Trataron de ver la televisión sin éxito, el tailandés a modo de cambiar el estado de ánimo de Yuuri le conto como su jefe le había llamado la atención por haberse pasado de la hora de permiso que pidió. Y de cómo subió una foto de su tristeza a twitter.

Pasado otro largo rato, Seung Gil entro en la sala suspirando con cansancio. Dejo su mochila en el sillón antes de sentarse y llevar sus palmas a su rostro.

—Por eso detesto atender a los pacientes rusos. — Despeino su cabello hacia atrás. — Es complicado tratar con ellos. Gracias. — Dijo aceptando el vaso de agua que Yuuri le ofrecía. Tomo un poco antes de continuar. — Le di unos calmantes, ahora está durmiendo.

—Ha dormido desde que llego. ¿No te estás pasando en eso de sedarlo?

Phichit observo con nerviosismo al coreano que lo miraba de reojo con molestia.

—Tiene amnesia.

El tailandés lo miro con sorpresa, aunque el japonés fue el más sorprendido.

—Al principio pensé que tenía una amnesia anterógrada, pero ahora más parece una amnesia retrógrada. — Siguió explicando. — Si ese el caso, esta muy difícil que recuerde algo. Puede que le haya dado por un post-trauma o tal vez está en estado de fuga… es complicado. — Apretó el puente de su nariz para suspirar cansado.

—Seung. — El nombrado lo observo. — Háblame en japonés por favor, no entiendo tu lenguaje "complica vidas" medicinal. Y dame ya mi celular.

Una vez que Phicit tuvo en manos su medio de vida, Yuuri se sentó en el sillón individual esperando una respuesta más entendible también. Mientras que el coreano se golpeaba mentalmente por la idiotez de esos idiotas.

—Como explicarlo para ustedes… Ahm… — Arqueo una ceja mirando fijamente al par en frente de el, llevo sus manos a su boca pensando. — ¿Han mirado la película: Buscando a Nemo? — Tanto Phichit como Yuuri asintieron. — ¿Se acuerdan de Dori, el pez azul que le complica la vida al pez payaso? — La respuesta anterior se le fue dada. — Bien. Pues la amnesia anterógrada es eso que Dori tenía.

— ¿La amnesia a corto plazo es eso? — Phichit se llevo una mano al mentón con sorpresa.

—Aja. Ahora… ¿que más les puedo poner como ejemplo para no desgastar sus neuronas? — Murmuro pensativo.

— ¿Oye, Phichit?

— ¿Hmn? — Se volcó hacia Yuuri.

— ¿No te parece que Seung nos está insultando indirectamente?

El tailandés lo miro confuso unos momentos antes de emitir un sonido de sorpresa.

—Ahora que lo dices, parece que si nos está insultando. ¿Oye Seung Gil Lee, nos estas insultan…?

Pero el nombrado no les estaba tomando importancia, estaba más ocupado buscando algo en su mochila que en lo que pasaba en su entorno. Luego de sacar unos papeles de colores se los enseño victorioso, aquellos papeles eran folletos sobre el tema relacionado con la amnesia. Varios minutos de lectura después, tanto Yuuri como Phichit empezaron a comprender mas o menos lo que Seung estaba diciendo.

—En todo caso. — El rostro del japonés se torno preocupado. — Si fuera la memoria retrógrada como dices. ¿Se podría curar?

Seung negó con la cabeza frunciendo los labios. — No hay cura hasta el momento de eso.

— ¿Y así te haces llamar neurólogo? — Si las miradas mataran, Phichit ya no estaría en aquel lugar.

—No me hare problema, Chulanont, te ignorare. Es lo mejor. — Su vista se concentro en Yuuri quien miraba con pena ajena al berrinche de su amigo. — Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital para que se le pueda hacer las pruebas necesarias. El chico no se acuerda su propio nombre, así que será algo complicado, pero no imposible. En cualquier caso, lo que debemos saber es si la amnesia es a causa de un post-trauma o simplemente por fuga.

Yuuri miro el folleto en sus manos.

—Aun no entiendo bien todo esto. — Murmuro acongojado.

—No pasa nada. Es fácil, escucha. — Sonrió entendiendo la dificultad del japonés con estos temas de los que él no estaba relacionado. —El post-trauma es por algún shock fuerte que haya recibido, puede que alguna pelea o problemas familiares graves, algo tan fuerte que su memoria se bloqueo y el golpe que tenía en su cabeza fue el detonante para que este así.

— ¿No fue el…?

—No. — Seung negó divertido. — El golpe que le di no pudo haber causado ni un daño, confía en mí. — El japonés lo miro sin creerle. —La de fuga es más sencillo, es cuando ha pasado algo de lo que él quiera escapar: Problemas con los padres, un berrinche de la pubertad, normalmente en personas de su edad es lo más común.

Yuuri asintió aun desorbitado, esto definitivamente era algo nuevo para él.

— ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene?

—No debe pasar de los dieciocho.

El japonés volvió a asentir. Se levanto para ir a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, dejando al tailandés con el coreanos en un silencio incomodo, para desgracia de Seung.

— ¿Me vas a seguir ignorando? — Al no obtener respuesta, levanto el celular para tomarse una selfie tomando de fondo el rostro indiferente del coreano.

—Deja de hacer eso.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Lo miro inquisitivo ante su tono enojado.

—Sacar foto de todas las cosas que te pasan, es molesto.

—Lo pensare. — Fingió una pose pensativa antes de sonreír divertido. — No. Pero ahora que dejaste de ignorarme dime, ¿Desde cuándo hablas ruso?

—Si te respondo, ¿me dejaras en paz?

Phichit afirmo con la cabeza, mostro su palma derecha mientras que con su mano izquierda cruzaba los dedos atrás de su espalda. Seung lo miro con seriedad, sin creerle.

—Hice mi especialidad en Rusia, era algo necesario que aprenda el idioma.

—Oh… ¿Y cómo es que…?

—Ya te respondí, déjame en paz ahora.

— ¡Vamos! — Respondió haciendo un puchero.

 **... ...**

 **... ...**

 **... ...**

Cuando Yuuri salía de la cocina no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver como Phichit renegaba contra Seung Gil para hacer que hablara. No quiso interrumpir y tomo dirección a su cuarto.

Su mente se lleno de preguntas; algunas innecesarias, mientras que otras mas necesarias.

¿Habrá sido buena idea ayudar a ese chico? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que la respuesta a su cuestión tuviera un resultado positivo.

Era sábado por la tarde y un menor con amnesia pernoctaba en su cama, un menor con amnesia prácticamente drogado por los sedantes dormía en su cama, un menor con amnesia, dopado y herido estaba durmiendo en su cama. Cada vez que lo repetía en su cabeza lo escuchaba más raro que el anterior.

Suspiro resignado, se acerco a la cama y movió los cabellos que ocultaban la cara del rubio. Deseaba con sinceridad que se recuperara pronto, era muy joven para sufrir algo como amnesia; sentía una extraña necesidad de ayudar a ese chico. Afirmo con la cabeza decidido, iba a colaborar en la recuperación de aquella persona.

Un plan sencillo elaboro en su cabeza para cuando el rubio despertara, primero: necesitaba el teléfono de Phichit.

— ¡Yuuri Katsuki, aleja tus manos de mi medio de vida o verás!

Bueno, no tan sencillo.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **Yuuri es tan… ¿bueno? No sé xD Lo que sí sé es que en próximo capítulo por fin podrán hablar con Yurio sin hacer nada extremo y ya no lo sedaran más.**

 **Para los que no se la crean, si, es posible que haya personas que se preocupen hasta tal extremo por alguien que ni conocen.**

 **Mi tío es la prueba viviente de eso (ayuda a quien sea) :'v y esto es algo parecido a como conoció a su esposa.**

 **Parecido, pero no igual, ella no sufrió una amnesia retrógrada y no teníamos a ningún Seung como amigo.**

 **Antes de que me olvide, ¡explicación! Seung no explico esto:**

 _Amnesia retrógrada_ _es la a_ _fectación de la capacidad de evocar información y sucesos bien establecidos antes del inicio de la enfermedad._ _Una persona con este tipo de amnesia no recordara absolutamente nada de lo que le haya sucedido antes del golpe físico o trauma psicológico severo que se le fue causado. No existe cura, solo hay tratamientos en los que la intervención familiar es un punto clave para la recuperación de la memoria. La persona puede recuperar sus recuerdos o no, dependiendo del caso._

 **Esta información no fue sacada de wikipedia, en serio. Esta explicado con mis palabras B|**


	4. Lo acepto

Bien…

Estaba listo.

O al menos eso creía.

Dos horas de estudio intensivo en google sobre la "amnesia" junto con el red bull que bebió deberían de rendir sus frutos para afrontar una situación como aquella.

Apretó el celular en su mano derecha para enfundarse algo de valor; a su lado, Phichit se encontraba de la misma manera que él, bueno, no tanto, pero igual estaba nervioso.

— ¿Se van a quedar parados ahí todo el día? —Cuestiono incrédulo Seung Gil presionando el puente de su nariz. — Les dije que entraran a la habitación, no que se quedaran a temblar en la entrada de la puerta.

Hacía casi unos veinte minutos que el rubio había despertado. Por lo que, Seung, quien se encontraba vigilando cada cierto tiempo al chico, estuvo cuando este reacciono; una vez que estuvo seguro de que era estable que Katsuki y Chulanont entraran a la habitación del primero, los llamo para que entren, advirtiéndoles no mencionar nada acerca del accidente o de su memoria; a lo que este par se quedo quieto justo afuera de la puerta antes de abrirla siquiera, ninguno sabía qué hacer que hacer con exactitud. También, era algo obvio que ellos no supieran cómo actuar, o siquiera decir en una situación como aquella. No podían entrar y decir algo como:

" _mucho gusto chico rubio desconocido, es una alegría de que hayas despertado por fin, nos preocupaste mucho a todos con esa heridota en tu frente, y el hecho de que la primera vez que despertaste casi nos saltas a aruñar la cara, por lo que obligadamente este médico coreano con licencia dudosa que te noqueo para calmarte. Además de que este japonés te encontró tirado atrás de unos basureros."_

Si… nada de eso era buena idea.

Tanto el tailandés como el nipón seguían de pie, estáticos, en el pasillo con temor. Seung rodo los ojos colocándose a atrás en sus espaldas, empujándolos sin cuidado hacia adentro al mismo tiempo.

 **… …**

Aun se sentía desorientado, el efecto de las medicinas continuaba actuando en su cuerpo, y no podía pensar las cosas como quería; el doctor con cejas grandes que estaba a su lado desde que despertó entablo una conversación con el, a la vez que examinaba su vista, sus reacciones u otra cosa necesaria que él dijo que era para asegurar su estado.

Antes de que el médico saliera de la habitación le aviso que traería a unas personas que estaban muy preocupadas por el, cosa que, a pesar de la ligera sorpresa, no surtió ninguna reacción en el.

En estos momentos podría estar realizándose un millón de cuestionamientos en su cabeza, relacionados todos con su imposibilidad de poder recordar muchas cosas, su nombre era un claro ejemplo.

Más, no podía sentir u hacer otra cosa que observar al frente sin movimiento alguno, con la mirada perdida en ningún pensamiento observaba el muro pintado de azul oscuro.

Desvió su vista de la pared cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, enfocándola en el par de hombres que cayeron de cara al piso y del doctor pasando como si nada por encima de ellos.

Ladeo su cabeza un poco antes de ignorarlos, continuando con su vista hacia la pared sin ningún motivo en específico.

Escuchaba como aquellas personas hablaban algo que el no entendía para nada, de nuevo, tomo atención a lo que sucedía cuando escucho un golpe. El hombre moreno se sobaba su cabeza con los ojos cerrados teniendo al médico que lo fulminaba con la mirada y el hombre de lentes que movía sus manos pronunciando algo, que como ya había dicho antes, el no entendía nada.

"Idiotas". Pensó carente de emoción sin inmutarse.

Observo de la misma manera como el médico tomaba dos celulares con sus manos, se acerco a la cama disculpándose por esa pequeña escena absurda que acababa de presenciar, asintió lentamente en respuesta.

Luego de presentarle al hombre Chuleta, tomo más tiempo en la presentación del hombre de lentes; explico que la persona que lo había ayudado en un principio era esa misma que se rascaba la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa y acomodaba sus anteojos varias veces seguidas.

Gracias a uno de los teléfonos, Phichit y Yuuri podían entender lo que Seung hablaba en ruso, mientras con el otro el rubio podía entender lo que el tailandés y el japonés decían. Pero eso no significaba que el ruso hablara algo, él se mantenía en silencio; asintiendo o negando con la cabeza dependiendo de alguna pregunta de parte del coreano o el tailandés.

Phichit se acerco al chico llevando una mano a su mentón mirándolo con detalle, cosa que en cierta forma, molesto al rubio.

—Ahora que lo veo bien… su cara se me hace conocida. — Murmuro alejándose volcando su mirada a los otros dos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Es extraño. — Respondió volteando su vista hacia Yuuri. — Pero por alguna razón tengo la sensación de que he visto su rostro. — Señalo con la cabeza hacia la cama. — En algún lado. Solo que no me acuerdo de dónde con exactitud.

—No hablemos de eso ahora. —Corto Seung con seriedad. — No es el momento.

Después de eso, pasó otro rato en silencio, el rubio por fin emitió una palabras avisando que tenía sed, el coreano asintió con la cabeza volteándose hacia Phichit.

—Chulanont, ¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua? — Seung pregunto con formalidad.

El tailandés sin pensar, le respondió a Seung lo mismo de siempre:

— ¿Tengo cara de tu sirvienta? — Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo abrió los parpados asustado. — Digo… ¡no tardo! — Dijo saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa.

—Katsuki. — Llamo Seung en tono siniestro luego de unos segundos.

— ¿S-si?

— ¿Podrías encargarte de él unos momentos por favor?

— ¿Ah? Pero…

—Gracias. — Se volcó hacia el rubio. — Regreso en unos momentos, no tardare, tranquilo te dejo en buenas manos. — Hablo en ruso antes de salir de la habitación con una mueca molesta.

 **… …**

—P-pero, Seung.

Antes de terminar la oración siquiera, el coreano ya no estaba.

Suspiro en rendición. Infúndanse de valor miro directamente al rubio sentado en su cama. Aclaro su garganta incomodo; el hecho de que aquel chico no realizara ningún movimiento, permaneciendo quieto con la mirada perdida en ningún punto especifico, aumentaba en mayor cantidad su nerviosismo.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La voz del rubio lo regreso a la realidad. El menor lo observaba de reojo con un mechón de cabello tapando su ojo izquierdo. Tartamudeo un poco, pero pudo responder una respuesta entendible.

—Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri.

El japonés no podía pensar en alguna otra cosa que decir luego de decir su nombre, preguntarle algo al rubio no le parecía buena idea, por el mismo hecho de saber que el menor no recordaba nada de si mismo.

— ¿Yuuri? — Un fuerte dolor invadió su cerebro bajando como ráfagas que se extendían por toda su columna vertebral, hizo una mueca encogiéndose de dolor.

El nipón reacciono como creyó correcto, al ver como el rostro estático del rubio cambio por uno adolorido, llego a su lado con rapidez, tomándolo por los hombros hizo que la cabeza del menor se apoyara de frente en su hombro. Tratando de por lo menos ser un soporte, avisándole al rubio que no estaba solo.

Cuando el dolor había reducido, el rubio se reincorporo alejándose del moreno con suavidad. Levanto la vista hacia los ojos del mayor cuando este aparto los cabellos que cubrían su rostro en totalidad.

—Listo, mucho mejor. — Yuuri sonrió con amabilidad cerrando los ojos una vez que despejo los cabellos rubios del chico. —No te esfuerces en recordar. — Dijo observándolo con una sonrisa comprensiva. — Seung dijo que recordaras las cosas a su debido tiempo; vamos a ir pasado mañana al hospital para hacerte ver. Así que tranquilo, no te pasara nada.

El menor tenía el ceño fruncido con levedad, no entendía el actuar del moreno en absoluto. Se pregunto así mismo si ya lo conocía, y a eso se debía su preocupación por el. Pero recordó que el doctor cejudo le había explicado como esa persona en frente de el fue quien lo encontró inconsciente, sumándole de que cuando intentaba recordar algo se sentía mareado y el dolor invadía su cabeza con fuerza. Creyó imposible que ese hombre y el ya se conocieran.

Ah, un pequeño detalle más confirmaba ese pensamiento; ninguno de los dos hablaba el mismo idioma.

—Gracias. — Murmuro en voz baja bajando la mirada. — Tu… yo…— Apretó sus labios sin saber que decir. — El doctor dijo que fuiste tú quien me ayudo. — Yuuri lo observaba con atención, acerco el teléfono que traducía más cerca al menor, ya que el sonido del la voz del rubio era muy bajo. — Así que… muchas… gracias… — Bajo su vista jugando con sus manos. — Disculpa si he sido una molestia… pero no recuerdo nada, así que…

El japonés respondió con una sonrisa negando con suavidad.

—Discúlpame tú a mi mejor. — Le interrumpió tranquilo, el rubio lo observo sin comprender. — Discúlpame por no poder responder a ninguna pregunta que, estoy seguro, tienes en tu cabeza en estos momentos… El que se siente más inútil que esos momentos creo que soy yo.

—Hay una pregunta que si me puedes responder. — Añadió despacio el menor.

Yuuri ladeo su cabeza a la expectación.

— ¿Por qué… por qué me ayudaste?

El japonés abrió los parpados en sorpresa, llevo una mano a su mentón ante la atenta mirada fija del ruso, emitiendo un sonido de reflexión entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno… es que… ¿Cómo decirlo?... —Se cuestiono a si mismo moviendo su pierna derecha. — Que difícil. — Se rasco su cabeza nervioso. — Digamos que… simplemente no pude ser capaz de dejarte a la deriva en esos contenedores fríos. — Lo observo con una sonrisa. —Fue algo que ni yo mismo pensé, solo… solo lo hice. No tengo una respuesta concreta en sí. Perdón. — Termino rascándose la nuca.

El rubio lo observo extrañado, aquella persona sí que era bastante rara; es decir ¿por qué el pedía perdón? Si debería ser el quién estuviera volviéndose a disculpar por ser una molestia ya que no era nada de él, y aun así, esa persona lo tenía bajo su techo.

No pudo evitar pensar que esa persona o, era muy buena y gentil ó era un idiota muy inocente.

Guardo esos pensamientos para sí mismo realizando una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa para responder al moreno de la misma forma.

En ese momento entro Seung sacudiendo sus manos, llamo al nipón con seriedad al momento en que Phichit entraba a la habitación con un chichón en la frente mientras abrazaba alegre un libro colorido con una mano, y con la otra sostenía un vaso con agua.

Yuuri volteo su mirada hacia el menor, indeciso en si dejarlo solo o no con su hiperactivo amigo. El ruso al percatarse de la mirada del moreno en el, asintió dando a entender que estaría bien.

Cerró la puerta despacio. Vio como Seung escribía unas cosas en su celular concentrado antes de centrar su vista en el.

—Ya logre que Sala atienda mañana al chico. Me deben una. — Dijo suspirando, acordándose del seguro acoso de su compañera de trabajo. — Lo que quiero preguntarte es… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Ah? — Lo miro sin entender.

—Claro, ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Repitió. — Las medicinas que recetamos en casos como estos, no miento, son muy costosas.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? — Parpadeo aun sin entender.

Seung apretó el puente de su nariz.

—A lo que quiero llegar es, que si quieres, el hospital se puede encargar de él. — Señalo la puerta. — Tratar con alguien en su estado es complicado, mucho más si no eres nadie de su familia; lo que hiciste al ayudarlo es un gesto noble, no lo niego, es más te has ganado algo de mi respeto, pero…

—Seung. — Interrumpió con amabilidad. — Yo decidí ayudarlo incluso después de saber que tiene amnesia. Y quiero continuar ayudarlo. — Enfatizo el "quiero" —No importa si tengo que pagar sus medicinas, o tener que cuidarlo.

—Katsuki, esto es serio. — Continuo Seung. — No estamos hablando de un objeto. Es una persona, una persona que incluso no es nada tuyo, ¿Tienes una idea por lo menos de lo que sucederá si aceptas tenerlo a tu cuidado? — Lo observo preocupado. — Si no lo sabes, te puedo asegurar que en el hospital estará bien, incluso a pesar de mis vacaciones lo iré a ver seguido para continuar su avance.

—No. — Negó con firmeza. Le era imposible imaginarse lo que el rubio debía estar pasando o pensando en esos momentos, pero estaba seguro de que esos pensamientos empeorarían el doble al verse rodeado de paredes blancas con aparatos a su alrededor; cuando incluso comunicarse entre ellos era difícil, lo sería aun peor cuando estuviera rodeado de personas que no hablan nada de su idioma. — Ya dije que yo me encargaría de él.

—Es una enorme responsabilidad Katsuki, ¿crees poder con ella? Las medicinas son costosas, el tiempo de recuperación es largo e incluso si es la pérdida de memoria que creo, ese chico podría no recordar nunca nada de su pasado. — Confeso tratando de hacerle ver al japonés en lo que se estaba metiendo. El era medico, y como tal, observaba cada lagrima de distintas familias afligidas por su ser querido, había incluso otras familias que dejaban a su suerte a los pacientes con ese problema una vez que los sacaban del hospital. El mismo observaba con rabia como muchas personas tachaban de "molestias" a las personas en ese estado, incluso muchas veces él se hacía cargo de varios de sus pacientes con ese mismo asunto. Puede que confiara en que Katsuki no mentía al decir que se encargaría, pero la parte fría de él no confiaba en eso. Así que por eso tenía que tratar de seguir insistiendo en que el chico estaría mejor a su cuidado en el hospital que en la casa del nipón, por muy malo que se escuchara o quedara él. — Tendrías que salir de tu trabajo muchas veces por los chequeos; incluso después de un tiempo podría parecerte un problema y…

—Lo acepto. — Susurro con voz calmada.

Se había molestado un poco con Seung por no creer en su palabra cuando ya le había dicho que se encargaría; ¿qué el sabía en lo que se metía? No, pero incluso así el decidió hacerse cargo de aquel chico, desde el momento que lo metió en su departamento ya había aceptado las posibles consecuencias de eso. Aceptaba cada cosa que Seung había hablado con anterioridad. Algo en el le decía que no debía abandonar a aquel chico rubio; no sabía que era, pero era una sensación fuerte que con el solo pensar que el ruso, quien con solo su mirada afligida cargada de miedo cuando despertó por segunda vez lo había hecho sentir una opresión fuerte en su pecho en la necesidad de protegerlo, pensar que ese chico se fuera en ese mismo estado… no podía ni imaginarlo, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

— ¿Qué?...

—Si quieres verlo como un problema para mí en un futuro, está bien. — Sonrió divertido. — No tengo inconveniente alguno. Es más, lo acepto, el hecho de que en un futuro podría ser un problema, pero… — Enfrento la mirada ajena con decisión. — Seria mí problema, después de todo, yo fui quien decidió ayudarlo. Así que… es mi responsabilidad cargar con ese problema, ¿no?

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **¡Perdón por la demora en actualizar x.x!**

 **Reescribí el capitulo como dos veces ya que no me convencía ninguno de los anteriores que escribí, y aun así creo que hay muchas fallas en este cap :b**

 **Y… ya comencé la universidad también, so… tratare de no demorar demasiado en actualizar.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer n.n**


	5. Debe tener un nombre

No del todo seguro, Seung solo se dedicó a observar las facciones de Katsuki con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Si admitiera que estaba seguro de las palabras que el nipón pronunciaba eran verdaderas y no tenía dudas de ellas, estaría mintiendo.

Tenía sus dudas, como cualquiera las poseyera en una posición como aquella. La mirada de Yuuri en esos momentos le aseguraba a una parte de él que sus palabras eran verídicas, no obstante, la otra parte de su mente no aceptaba del todo aquello; pero… ¿quién era el para dudar del nipón? Si al final de todo estaba en la misma posición que ellos en todo el asunto.

Observaría como pasarían las cosas desde ahora, dándole el beneficio de la duda al nipón se retiró hacia la sala, donde había dejado su mochila para entregarle unas cosas a Katsuki.

Una vez solo en el pasillo, Yuuri procedió a quitarse sus gafas con un suspiro, llevando su mano derecha para estrujar sus cerrados ojos los cuales necesitaba descansar después de sostenerle la mirada a Seung por tanto tiempo. Con cuidado giro el pomo de la puerta, debía avisarle al chico rubio que mañana irían al médico. Luego el nipón rebuscaría entre su ropa vieja para encontrar algo que prestarle al rubio.

—Phichit, ¿Qué haces? — Cuestiono saliendo de sus pensamientos, parpadeando un par de veces ante la escena delante de sus ojos.

Al escuchar la voz del nipón tanto el ruso como el tailandés tomaron atención en su presencia con expresiones diferentes. El rubio lo observaba con una mirada que pedía a gritos ayuda, contrario a Phichit, quien sentado en una silla al lado del chico, mantenía una sonrisa alegre curvando sus labios mientras sostenía un libro colorido con el título de: "nombres para bebes" en su regazo.

— ¡Yuuri!, ven, siéntate. — Palmeo el borde de la cama. — Necesitamos de tu ayuda, ahora mismo.

Sin entender nada se acerco donde los dos se encontraban, tomando asiento en el borde que se hallaba más cerca al rubio observo curioso el libro que sujetaba su amigo. No prestando atención cuando el ruso se movió con lentitud hasta atrás de su espalda, desde allí observando con disgusto al tailandés y al libro.

— ¿Desde cuando tienes esto? — Yuuri hablo divertido mirando al empastado.

— ¡Desde hace un año! — Respondió enérgico, pasándole el libro al nipón quien le pregunto el porqué. — Pues… es una larga historia. — Dramatizo alargando la penúltima frase. — ¿Recuerdas cuando Seung adopto a su perro?

El japonés asintió sin mirarlo, dedicándose a observar página a página el objeto en sus manos sin darse cuenta de la mirada de resentimiento que el rubio le lanzaba al libro desde su espalda.

—Bien, pues veras, me sentí tan mal que el pobre Felpudo se llamara 'Felpudo' así a secas. Por lo que un día entre a una librería, compre el libro, y como buen amigo que soy se lo regale a Seung con una bonita tarjeta. ¿Y sabes lo que el muy ingrato me hizo?

—No. — Contesto Yuuri con sinceridad leyendo una de las páginas, aunque ya tenía una leve idea de lo que debió haber pasado.

— ¡Me golpeo con el, encima me boto la tarjeta a la basura! — Hablo indignado recordado ese día, levantando ambas manos en forma de puños. — Desde ese día prometí jamás volver a intentar hacer algo lindo por él. Tengo fotos de ese día, ¿quieres verlas?

Al parecer el tailandés olvido su enojo ya que, entusiasmado, se dispuso a sacar el traductor de su celular para ir a su galería de fotos; Yuuri interrumpió a Phichit volviendo a entrar en la aplicación, diciéndole de forma amable que después lo verían ya que ahora era más importante poder comunicarse con el ruso.

—Bueno… al final de toda esta historia, el libro si va a resultar útil. — Sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos observando al rubio, quien de nueva cuenta utilizo la espalda del nipón para observarlo desde allí con desagrado. — No podemos estar todo el día llamándolo: 'chico rubio,' 'ruso rescatado por Yuuri'… es feo. Él tiene que tener un nombre.

Phichit tenía un buen punto, pero por otra parte….

—Phichit. — llamo el nipón con una sonrisa divertida. — Él ya tiene un nombre. — Recordó ganándose una mirada aprobatoria de parte del rubio.

—Pero no lo recuerda. — Hablo con obviedad el tailandés. — Hasta eso, debemos ponerle uno, lo bueno de este libro es que también tiene nombres extranjeros.

Decidido en su búsqueda de nombres, arrebato el libro de las manos de Yuuri para seguir eligiendo un buen nombre.

—Qué te parece el nombre de… ¿Bryan? — Le costó pronunciarlo. — No, es muy feo. — Se auto-respondió, a lo que Yuuri y el rubio lanzaron un suspiro, aliviados, en especial el rubio. — ¿Qué tal: Carl?...

—Te odio. — Después de largo rato se escuchó la voz del ruso.

Lo dijo de una forma tan limpia que el traductor no tardó en dar la traducción al japonés, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del nipón junto a la divertida del tailandés.

—Me terminaras amando, rubio. — Phichit no le dio importancia sacudiendo su mano. — Seung dijo lo mismo al principio, ahora no puede separarse de mí. — Termino con orgullo.

— ¿Qué yo qué?

Seung dijo entrando a la habitación, escuchando las palabras del tailandés acerco hasta donde el con una ceja alzada. Phichit se rasco una mejilla con nerviosismo mientras una risa incomoda salía de su garganta, pidiéndole ayuda a Yuuri con la mirada este lo ignoro volcando su vista hacia el rubio para preguntarle se sentía o si algo le dolía.

"Traidor" grito dentro de su cabeza, jurando que esa se las cobraría.

—Pues… yo… dije que… eh… ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí? — Pregunto desviando el tema, señalando con su dedo índice el papel junto a la pequeña bolsa que el coreano sostenía en su mano.

Seung suspiro cansado, siempre evadiendo las cosas cuando le convenían, ya después lidiara con Chulanont. Dirigiéndose a Yuuri estiro su mano para entregarle la nota que había escrito junto a unos calmantes, recibiendo la mirada confusa del japonés.

—Son unas indicaciones. — Explico. — El chico debe de tomar estas pastillas en las horas que coloque, son unos calmantes, de seguro te debe de doler la cabeza ¿no? — Le pregunto al rubio.

El ruso se agarró la cabeza con una mueca.

—No mucho, cuando desperté me dolía como si me estuvieran golpeando.

Asintiendo, Seung cambio su mirada seria por una mas compresiva.

—Todavía no sabemos el por qué estás aquí, pero ese dolor es normal después del golpe con el que Katsuki te encontró. — Hablo en el idioma del rubio para mayor comodidad de este. — El dolor ira disminuyendo conforme pase mas el día, las pastillas que estoy dejando te ayudaran con eso. Mañana arregle una cita para que una colega mía te examine en el hospital, mientras, hoy debes descansar… ¿algo te está molestando por el momento a parte de dolor de cabeza?

El rubio negó con su cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar observar de reojo al tailandés unos segundos.

Por su parte, Phichit observaba sorprendida la manera en la que Seung hablaba, tan profesional, apartado de su actitud fría, tan tolerante; sonrió internamente al descubrir una nueva manera de molestarlo de ahora en adelante.

—Chulanont… — Susurro cansado al notar la mirada de reojo que le dio el chico. ¿Cuándo no el tailandés sacando de quicio a los demás?

Katsuki observaba el nombre de los calmantes sin tomar atención en la nueva charla-discusión de Phichit con Seung. Se giró quedando de frente al rubio, pasándole las tabletas para que el también pudiera verlas. Leyó con detenimiento la receta escrita en el papel, pasando su vista a donde el ruso se encontraba con el ceño fruncido intentando leer lo que decía las pastillas; con una sonrisa extendió su mano ganando la atención del rubio, los ojos esmeraldas del chico pasaron de las tabletas a la mano del hombre de gafas.

Era algo extraño para el rubio confiar en el nipón incluso más de lo que confiaba en el doctor, por muy difícil que le pareciera de aceptar. Tal vez se deba al hecho de que él fue quien lo ayudo primero. Entendiendo por el traductor lo que Katsuki leía en las pastillas pestañeo observándolo; no era que le tenía confianza porque lo veía con cara de idiota inocente, la misma cara tenia Chuleta y aun así no confiaba en él. Salió de sus pensamientos al tener la mirada del nipón sobre él preguntándole si tenía hambre, a lo que respondió de forma afirmativa, se moría de hambre desde hace un buen rato.

— ¡Ya sé!

El grito alterado de Phichit los asusto, más a Seung-Gil porque estaba hablando con el hasta hace unos momentos.

—Dios, Phichit no me asustes así. — Yuuri tenía una mano cerca de su corazón.

—Idiota… — Susurro despacio el rubio

—Vuelves hacer eso, Chulanont y te juro que…

—Después me amenazas. — Interrumpió las palabras de Seung mirándolo con una sonrisa. Se acercó a la cama apoyando sus manos en estas, mirando al rubio.

—De ahora en adelante, te llamare: Yurio.

La habitación se quedó en mutismo total. La mirada desconcertada del coreano, la extrañada del nipón y la dislocada del rubio se cernían sobre el tailandés, quien ante los tres pares de ojos se sintió chico en ese momento.

—No me miren así. — Se quejó.

— ¿Por qué ese nombre? — Yuuri pregunto sacudiendo su cabeza al salir de la impresión.

Phichit elevo sus manos del bode de la cama, camino hasta el centro de la habitación para poder ver a las tres personas con una sonrisa, listo para hacer un discurso sobre su revelación.

—Porque tomando en cuenta que la persona que lo encontró en los basureros fue Yuuri. — El tic en el ojo del rubio no tardó en darse ¿era necesario que le repitieran eso a cada rato? — Me he dado cuenta de que además, es mucho más cercano a Yuuri. Y antes de que me digan algo. — Señalo al nipón y al coreano. — Mi plan era llamarlo Yuuri dos, pero eso sería confuso para todos, así que le cambie unas cuantas cosas; modificando el nombre a: Yurio.

Seung se masajeo las cienes pidiendo paciencia a todo.

— ¿Al menos te interesa saber lo que el chico opina de todas las tonterías que dices?

—Dijo que me odia. — Comento sonriente. — Pero lo mismo me dijiste tú, así que… — Dirigió su mirada al rubio. — ¿Qué te parece, Yurio? ¿A que no es un nombre mejor que los que estaba leyendo? Hasta es más original.

Con el tic en su ojo, el ruso se mantuvo en shock momentáneo. Apaleando a sus neuronas para encontrar la respuesta correcta ante tanta rareza que dijo el tailandés, expresando lo primero que llego a él.

— ¡¿Huh?!

* * *

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **¡Al fin pude escribir la continuación! –Le lanzan piedras por tardar tanto-**

 **Lo lamento~ –esquiva las piedras- véanle el lado bueno… hay actualización :'D**

 **Se supone que mis vacaciones me las tendría que haber gastado en la continuación de mis fics, la verdad es… que me la he pasado durmiendo Dx**

 **Ahora que lo pienso, si merezco las piedras. En fin… ¡espero que le haya gustado el capítulo! En el próximo aparecerán dos personajes más :3 Sala y Mickey harán su debut en este fic.**

 **Mi plan inicial era que Phichit saliera con alguna tontería como que Yuri se llamara Pancracio, pero creo que ya dijo muchas en este capítulo.**

 **De verdad, no saben cuanto agradezco el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia, ¡Muchas gracias!**


	6. De lo extraño a más extraño

Cuando te encuentras frente una situación de la cual no tienes la menor idea de cómo actuar, y mucho menos de cómo va a acabar ¿Cómo se supone que deberías sentirte? Triste, conmocionado, asustado, nervioso, afligido o quizá perturbado; cuál es la definición correcta de la actitud en la que uno debe sentirse.

La cantidad de respuestas hacia aquella pregunta pueden ser muy diversas, como la cantidad de personas que residen en el mundo.

Aunque también esta claro que correspondiente a la situación, esas respuestas pueden variar o no. No obstante, en definiciones de la persona en la cual se centra este escenario sería la de: vació. Un extraño estado distímico que esta plasmado en sus facciones como en sus acciones.

Persona que en estos momentos se encontraba mirando en el espejo del baño algún punto en la nada, mientras pasaba una toalla por su rostro recién lavado.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar siquiera alguna cosa, alguna minúscula parte de sus recuerdos, aunque sea su nombre... pero no, nada llegaba a su cabeza, era como si tuviera una barrera que le impedía llegar a ellos. Al menos con esas medicinas que le hicieron tomar ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza al intentar recordar.

Incluso gracias a que debían llamarlo por algún nombre, Chuleta le autoimpuso el nombre de: Yurio.

Lanzo una maldición estirando su cuello hacia ambos lados, estúpido nombre inventado, pero al menos esa acción de parte de el mismo confirmo que si podía sentir mas emociones a parte de la apatía; aunque sea todo gracias al enojo.

Con un último vistazo a su reflejo salió del baño. Tomo del buro de la cama los celulares que dejo el hombre de lentes anoche para que utilizara el traductor de ellos. Observo los teléfonos en sus manos pensando en que, por mas que ya se hacia a la idea de la situación en la que se encontraba, aun así se sentía extraño por todo lo acontecido.

Activo las aplicaciones del traductor en ambos teléfonos antes de salir a la sala, de todas las cosas raras que le ha pasado últimamente... esta era la más normal hasta ahora.

El tailandés se encontraba sentado en el sofá, bebiendo con tranquilidad una taza de café en silencio; por el lado de la cocina estaba el nipón colocando agua hervida dentro de dos tazas.

Pestañeo un par de veces, un poco sorprendido por esa tranquilidad mañanera que emitía el ambiente. De las dos personas en el lugar, opto por acercarse al japonés ya que tenia cierto temor de acercarse al otro moreno y que este vuelva a actuar de forma tan efusiva como la de ayer, cuando estaba por intentar saludar al nipón este se dio la vuelta encontrándose con su mirada sorprendida, brindándole una sonrisa.

— Buenos días, justo estaba por ir a despertarte —. Mencionó el nipón alzando las tazas encima del mesón — ¿Tienes hambre?

El rubio desvió su mirada hacia un lado asintiendo de forma leve, escuchando una suave risa del de lentes.

— Disculpa por la cena de anoche, Phichit no es muy bueno en la cocina. Pero no te quedes ahí, ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Como Yuuri tomo asiento en el sillón individual, no le quedó más opción que sentarse al lado del tailandés, quien continuaba bebiendo su café en silencio, lo cual le seguía pareciendo extraño, y dado que no confiaba en alguna de las posibles reacciones sorpresivas del moreno se alejó a una distancia mas o menos prudente. Sentándose en la esquina del sofá.

Agradeció en voz baja cuando el japonés dejo la taza de té caliente frente a él en la pequeña mesita, observando recién como aparte de las tazas en la mesa también se encontraba un plato pequeño con una masa extraña cortada en cubos uniformes.

Debido a que la calefacción no estaba encendida, el aire fresco que se colaba por la ventana hacía que sintiera un ligero escalofrió. Sin decir palabra alguna tomo la taza entre sus manos. Por más que quisiera decir algo... ¿qué podía decir? de por si ya era complicado comunicarse por medio de los traductores, además de que todavía se estaba procesando la idea de que por el momento debería vivir como arrimado con un par de personas que no conocía. Levanto su vista del líquido que estaba moviendo dentro de su taza en círculos para observar de reojo al japonés. Esa persona sin duda era más extraña que el tailandés... ¿en serio existía alguien que ayudaba a otra persona sin conocerla? O peor aún ¿sin esperar algo a cambio?

— ¡Listo! — Grito enérgico el tailandés levantándose de un salto del sofá, asustando al rubio.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Pregunto el nipón sin inmutarse ante las reacciones de su amigo.

— Sip — Respondió con una sonrisa, señalando con su pulgar hacia el reloj de la pared cerca de la entrada —. Ya son las ocho, y si tengo que despertar al amargado de Seung para nos acompañe al hospital para la revisión de Yurio, lo haré de una forma divertida.

— Pero Seung-Gil nos dijo que iba a venir con nosotros; y que vendría a cerca de las nueve. — Recordó con una sonrisa nerviosa observando como el rubio bufaba ante el nombre que le puso Phichit.

— Por eso mismo, es mucho mejor si lo despierto ahora y lo obligo a que vayamos más rápido al hospital —. Dijo el moreno antes de sonreír de forma escalofriante —. Además de que si voy más tarde me perderé la oportunidad de tomar una foto de él mientras la baba todavía esta en su cara, así podre extorsionarlo después... ya puedo saborear mi dulce venganza...

Ignorando las actitudes vengativas con tintes psicópatas de su amigo, el nipón solo negó con la cabeza suspirando, deseándole suerte a Seung-Gil en el interior.

Dirigiéndose al rubio, Phichit le recordó que debía hacer cargar los celulares para que puedan utilizarlos mas tarde, luego se despidió de él y de Yuuri, agarrando un abrigo del perchero de la entrada para salir del departamento de forma apresurada.

Antes de que la sala se sumiera en silencio por segunda vez, el nipón rio ligeramente divertido por la expresión en el rosto del rubio, después de todo, no es fácil adaptarse a los cambios de humor de Phichit en la mañana, después de todo, él ya había pasado por eso cuando recién vivía junto al tailandés.

— Tranquilo. Phichit se comporta así en las mañanas, cuando desayuna es la única ocasión donde lo puedes encontrar calmado —. Dijo atrayendo la atención de Yurio — ¿No quieres comer? — Pregunto observando que el rubio no había tocado el _yōkan*_ en todo el rato que estaba sentado.

Ante las palabras del japonés, el ruso solo asintió con la cabeza de forma algo brusca estirando su brazo para con uno de los mondadientes atravesar uno de los cubitos de esa cosa en forma de masa de color rojo. Acerco el mondadientes a su rostro, manteniendo su vista fija en la masa atravesada allí con el ceño fruncido.

— Es yōkan* — Explico el nipón —. Es un dulce hecho de frijol, no te preocupes por como se ve, cuando lo pruebes vas a decidir cómo te parece.

La vista del rubio viajo del... ¿yōkan? hacia Yuuri un par de veces, antes de llevar el mondadientes a su boca. Escuchaba la explicación del nipón de que aquel dulce normalmente se lo consume en verano, pero como al tailandés le gustaba, este siempre compraba alguno. Mientras Yuuri continuaba de relatar historias de dulces, el rubio degustaba el sabor dulce mezclado con la consistencia pastosa del frejol le daba un toque que no podía describir con exactitud a aquella masa roja.

— Y... ¿qué tal? — Pregunto Yuuri ladeando su cabeza mientras mantenía una ligera sonrisa esperando la respuesta del rubio.

— Interesante —. Respondió bebiendo lo último que quedaba del té, escuchando un suspiro del de lentes.

— Que bueno, tenía algo de miedo de que no te gustara, conozco a varias personas que no les gusta el yōkan y no sabía cómo te iba a parecer a ti — Se levantó del sofá mientras levantaba su taza y la que Phichit había dejado en la mesita por salir apresurado —. Luego de que termines, deja la taza en el fregadero y ve a la habitación para que te de ropa con la que puedas cambiarte.

El ruso lo miro confundido, por lo que sonrió con amabilidad, y antes de marcharse le dijo:

— Aunque las pijamas son muy cómodas, para poder salir necesitas cambiarte a una ropa más abrigada para que no te resfríes.

Ante lo dicho por el japonés, Yurio bajo su vista observando aquel pijama feo que traía puesto desde ayer. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente, avergonzado de no darse cuenta primero el de su apariencia. Chasqueo la lengua algo enfadado consigo mismo, puede que no recordara nada de su pasado, pero estaba seguro que pasearse dos días con la misma pijama, y peor con una tan fea como esa, era algo que nunca haría.

Llevo otro cubo de yōkan a su boca antes hacer lo que Yuuri le dijo.

Al entrar en la habitación miro sorprendido la cantidad de ropa encima de la cama. Yuuri estaba parado al lado del ropero con una sonrisa nerviosa diciéndole que primero viera si alguna le podía hacer. No entendía el por qué del nerviosismo del japonés hasta que alzo una manga larga azul y esta era el doble de ancha que él.

— ¡Lo siento! — El nipón se disculpó por impulso al observar como cada prenda que el rubio alzaba era el doble de grande que el en anchura —. Yo antes... tenía mucho peso de más y... todas las ropas que ya no uso de seguro te quedaran enormes y...

— Oye...

— Esto es muy vergonzoso, de seguro si Phichit estuviera aquí podría hacer que él te preste algo...

— Oye...

— Es seguro que te van a quedar mejor que mis ropas ya que...

— **проклятие [** maldición **]** — Susurro con un tic en el ojo —. ¡Escúchame!

Aunque el traductor no tradujo lo que dijo, el tono fuerte con el que hablo logro que Yuuri saliera de su estado de paranoia ligera, observando sorprendido al rubio quien suspiraba con fuerza acercando los teléfonos a su rostro.

— No hiciste nada malo, así que no te disculpes por algo que no has hecho —. Lo observo con el ceño fruncido antes de suavizar su expresión —. Estas ropas están bien, ya estás haciendo mucho solo con prestarme tus cosas, si me quedan grandes o no eso es lo de menos.

El rubio espero que aquello que dijo calmara al nipón. No espero que Yuuri abriera los ojos por completo y se internara dentro del ropero desordenando todo lo que allí había para sacar una caja de tamaño mediano.

— Aquí están algunas cosas que mi hermana me trajo la última vez que vino de visita. La mayoría es ropa, pero como ella y yo no compartimos los mismos gustos solo use algunas cosas.

Hablo rascando su mejilla, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que el rubio le dijo hace apenas unos momentos, cosa que molesto ligeramente al chico antes que una mano se posara sobre su cabeza.

— Muchas gracias por tus palabras, pero estoy seguro que no te gustaría usar una ropa que se caiga a cada segundo si caminas —. Rio con suavidad —. Créeme que no es algo muy cómodo cuando eso pasa, por el contrario, es muy molesto.

La mano del nipón permaneció unos momentos sobre la cabeza del rubio, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y aparto su mano con rapidez. Tartamudeo de nuevo unas disculpas saliendo de la habitación para que Yurio pudiera cambiarse, dejando al joven ruso con el pensamiento que, en definitiva, aquel japonés era muy extraño.

Suspiro mientras abría la caja. Saco algunas cosas que se pondría, dejándolas sobre la cama justo al lado de la bolsa de ropa interior nueva sin abrir que el nipón dejo antes de salir de la habitación. Sus ojos brillaron al ver una bufanda con motivos de piel de leopardo estampados en ella, definitivamente tenía que ponerse esa asombrosa bufanda. Con la bufanda invadiendo sus pensamientos se adentro al baño para poder darse una ducha.

Una vez vestido, salió hacia la sala. Yuuri miraba su celular así sintiendo la presencia del rubio a parado a su lado.

— Yurio, Phichit acaba de... — Levanto la vista, específicamente al objeto que envolvía el cuello del chico —. Esa bufanda...

— ¿Huh? ¿Todavía la usas? — Pregunto algo preocupado el rubio llevando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

— No, no es eso, solo... — ¿Debía decirle que esa bufanda era de una chica? Al fin de cuentas le pertenecía a su hermana quien se olvidó de ella cuando lo visito hacía tiempo atrás. El chico parecía tener cierto gusto hacia la bufanda porque se mantenía preocupado de que le dijera que no podía ponérsela. Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa —. Solo que hace tiempo no me la ponía, así que me había olvidado que la tenía y me sorprendió que la encontraras.

— Ah... — Recordó que estaba dentro de la caja que el nipón le comento que era un regalo de su hermana —. Pero si esta bufanda te la regalaron entonces yo no...

— No, no, no me malinterpretes — Se apresuró en responder mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro —. Solo me había olvidado que la tenía, además, a ti te queda mucho mejor que a mí, y si te gusta... puedes quedártela.

Después de todo era seguro que Mari ya se habría olvidado de esa bufanda, desde su última visita hace dos años atrás.

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto el rubio con un ligero toque de emoción en su voz, al recibir un asentimiento del nipón carraspeo antes de murmurar de forma ligera: — Gracias.

— No es nada. Vamos afuera porque Phichit nos espera abajo con Seung.

Salió delante del nipón en silencio, esperando que cierre la puerta del departamento antes de bajar a la salida. El tailandés y el coreano los esperaban dentro una movilidad de color gris, con Seung-Gil discutiendo con su co-piloto de quien sabe cuanto.

Tomaron asiento en la parte trasera del vehículo, mientras Seung le preguntaba al rubio algunas cosas antes de poner en marcha la movilidad. El camino fue tranquilo, no tanto como en la mañana debido a que desde el asiento del piloto y el co-piloto Seung discutía con Phichit sobre la actitud del último, el tailandés sacaba la lengua mientras le tomaba algunas fotos, por lo que en cada semáforo en el que se detenían, el coreano le propinaba un golpe a Phichit.

En los pensamientos de Yurio, él aseguraba que no podían existir personas más extrañas que con las que ahora estaba.

Se detuvieron en un sector del estacionamiento más cercano al hospital. Y al entrar en el lugar, el olor del cloro y desinfectante mezclado con yodoformo se sintió fuerte en el ambiente. Pasaron por unos pasillos, mientras Seung saludaba con cortesía a una de las enfermeras que estaba detrás de las ventanillas.

Yurio caminaba a la par con Seung, lo único malo en todo era que no tenía activado el traductor de los teléfonos en esos momentos, así que no entendía nada de lo que las personas decían a su alrededor.

Mientras pasaban por los pasillos, Seung pregunto a uno de los internos que lo saludo si Sara se encontraba en el consultorio, al tener una respuesta positiva continuaron caminando, llegando a una puerta que estaba al lado de una máquina de gaseosas.

Seung le dijo al rubio en su idioma la mayoría de las cosas que las enfermeras le dijeron, y que si se sentía nervioso solo tenía que avisarle para que mandara a Chulanont a traer algo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una mujer de cabello negro hasta la cintura de tez morena asfixiando a un hombre de igual tez pero de cabello castaño claro quien estiraba su brazo alejando un teléfono del alcance de la mujer que lo asfixiaba.

— ¡Devuélvemelo, Michelle!

— ¡No!

Si Yurio antes dijo aseguraba que no existían personas mas extrañas de las que conocía, ahora se retractaba profundamente.

 **...**

 **...**

yōkan= es un postre de gelatina espesa hecho con anko (pasta endulzada de frijol [judías, porotos, alubias] azuki) Suele venderse con forma de bloques, y se come cortado a rebanadas.

 **...**

 **...**

 **¿Cómo han estado?**

 **De corazón espero que mucho mejor que yo.**

 **Estas semanas han sido muy complicadas para mi de muchas formas, pero ya me había prometido a mí misma actualizar en enero como mínimo tres veces. Y aunque en estos momentos tenga el ánimo muy bajoneado espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... y también que no le haya dado un toque triste en algún párrafo, ya que me gusta que la historia mantenga sus toques graciosos. Además de que deje lo más alejado posible mi estado anímico para escribir el capítulo como lo tenía en mi mente desde hace meses atrás.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, de verdad discúlpenme por tardar en actualizar.**

 **Thanks to all, See ya.**


	7. Diagnósticos y nervios

Pese a que en aquellos momentos el rubio se encontraba en total confusión, su rostro no denoto expresión alguna. Con un par de parpadeos dirigió su mirada de la expresión sombría y seria de Seung Gil, hacia el par de personas de pie tras el escritorio de madera en la blanca habitación. La mujer de gabacha blanca era muy parecida al hombre que estaba en su diestra, lo único que difería algo en ellos era que el color de cabello del hombre de un castaño claro al contrario del mas oscuro de la mujer. Después de esa mínima diferencia el resto era similar, el color de ojos, la nariz, un extraño lunar en el pómulo derecho, incluso la misma expresión horrorizada al ver a Seung frente a ellos.

Intento sonreír, divertido por el miedo de aquellos adultos demostraban con el doctor coreano.

Para su mala suerte, solo mostrar una ligera mueca que no significaba nada.

Al sentir como la mano de Seung se posaba sobre su hombro tomo atención en él. El coreano le dijo en voz calmada que esperara con Yuuri afuera un rato; aunque el tono de la voz de Seung era calmado, la tensión que ejercía en sus manos decía lo contrario. En silencio Yurio asintió con la cabeza, giro sobre sus pasos para ir donde el nipón, jalo despacio la manga larga de este para llamar su atención y señalo uno de los asientos con su mano, dando a entender que debían sentarse.

Una vez que el rubio se sentó, Yuuri observo como Seung le decía algo a Phichit antes de cerrar la puerta del consultorio.

El tailandés suspiro con fuerza, buscando a Yuuri con la mirada lo encontró sentado al lado de Yurio. Era mejor empezar con lo que ese amagado le había pedido.

 **… … …**

 **… … …**

 **… … …**

Contando mentalmente números que superaban la cifra de los cien mil, Seung Gil cruzo lo brazos frente a su torso escuchando el par de saludos, llenos de tartamudeos, mal dados de los gemelos Crispino.

No tenía ni la paciencia ni el tiempo para soportar a esto. No ahora.

— ¿No tienes alguna otra cosa que hacer en el hospital, Michele?... Cosas más importantes como: atender a tus pacientes — Interrumpió de forma áspera la excusa del mencionado.

— En realidad yo… espera, ¿qué acabas de decir?

— Aunque no es mi problema en si la falta de cumplimiento laboral de tu parte en estos momentos. Necesito hablar con Sara, en privado para que entiendas mejor. — Agrego al notar la mirada molesta que le lanzaba el castaño.

Sara presiono sus labios en una fina línea, sosteniendo la muñeca de su hermano con fuerza para que este no reaccionara contra las oscas palabras de Seung. Cuando se despertó en la mañana jamás se le paso por la cabeza que tendría a su colega de vacaciones en la entrada del consultorio en su media hora libre, justo cuando estaba persiguiendo a Michele para que le devolviera su teléfono.

Logro que su hermano saliera del consultorio antes de que este iniciara la común riña con Seung, aunque claro que las miradas nada amigables y el ambiente tenso no la dejaron respirar con tranquilidad hasta que Michele cerró la puerta.

— ¿Era necesario decirle eso? — Ella cuestiono, apoyando su espalda contra el escritorio sosteniendo la mirada del coreano.

El pequeño asentimiento de su compañero de trabajo fue todo lo que obtuvo. Sara respiro profundo pestañeando un par de veces.

— Y bien… ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo?

— Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Los parpados de la chica se abrieron por completo. Al parecer este día estaba mas lleno de sorpresas de las que esperaba.

— ¿Cuál sería ese favor?

— Quiero que revises a una persona… — Escucho la risas de Sara, quien lo miraba con diversión respondiéndole que "esa" persona solo debía tomar una ficha con una de las enfermeras para eso. — Déjame terminar, la persona que pido que revises en cuestión… no tiene nombre, ni apellido.

— En ese caso sabes que él solo tiene que… espera, ¿A qué te refieres con eso de sin nombre y sin apellido? — La diversión abandono su rostro para dar paso a la confusión. — Especifica bien, Seung Gil-Lee.

— Como escuchas, el paciente que quiero que revises no tiene nombre, ni apellido, porque no lo recuerda. Tiene amnesia. Hace dos días un conocido encontró a alguien inconsciente con indicios de traumatismo craneoencefálico leve, cuando despertó no sabía su nombre, ni su edad o cuantos años tiene. Para resumir, no tiene absolutamente ningún recuerdo de quien era.

Sara parpadeo varias veces antes de llevar su mano cerca de sus labios de manera pensativa.

— ¿Amnesia global transitoria?

— No lo creo, como te dije: ya han pasado dos días. Y no tiene ninguna dificultad en recordar lo que le sucedió después de despertar.

Omitió el ligero 'incidente' que ocurrió de verdad la primera vez que el rubio despertó.

— ¿Esa persona es la chica que entro contigo antes? — Pregunto la morena recordando a la joven de cabello rubio con la bufanda animal print que estaba detrás de la espalda del coreano cuando este entro al consultorio.

— En realidad… es un chico.

Sara parpadeo un par de veces mirando asombrada a su compañero, quien solo asintió respondiendo a la silenciosa pregunta.

— Bueno, pero… ¿y su familia? ¿Revisaron si traía alguna identificación consigo cuando eso sucedió?, ¿Llamaron a la policía para saber si no hay casos de desaparición? No lo sé, cualquier cosa.

Seung arqueo una ceja antes de presionar el puente de su nariz.

— Si. — Al menos hicieron las dos primeras. De algo tenía que servir que Phichit y su infinidad de contactos en todas partes para saber lo último. —No hay nada, Sara; el chico no traía nada consigo que nos hiciera saber su identidad. Y como último detalle, es que él no es japonés. Es ruso.

— Ay no… ¿Cómo piensas que le van a dejar una consulta si no tiene identificación? — Al observar la ceja alzada de Seung con esa ligera sonrisa que le hacía querer golpearle el rostro, rio sin humor. — Seguro ya tenías algo pensado. Claro. Si no fuera así no habrías venido hasta aquí en vano — Seung asintió. — ¿Entonces qué quieres que yo…? Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no haré eso Seung.

Como el tic de nervioso de Sara inicio, mientras repetía la palabra 'no' caminaba de un lado a otro sintiendo la mirada del coreano sobre ella.

— Ni creas que creare un historial clínico de alguien que no existe.

— Yo no dije nada de eso. — Seung suspiro con fingida decepción. — Solo que siendo la tercer mejor doctora en este hospital en neurología, creí que el caso te parecería interesante y querrías cooperar. Pero… si no te sientes capaz de hacerlo, no me queda más que ir donde Morikawa, seguro que él estaría mucho más interesado y no dudaría en aceptar.

Sonrió internamente al ver como Sara se enojaba y le exigía saber por qué si estaba seguro que Morikawa seria de mejor ayuda que ella no le hablo a él primero.

Era tan sencillo convencer a Crispino. Aún más si utilizaba a Morikawa, a quien la chica detestaba, como cebo. Fue testigo de la expresión molesta de Sara, y de como su rostro se arrugaba ante la sola mención de su rival. Mientras ella continuaba sus reclamos hacia su compañero, Seung mordía su mejilla interna tratando de no sonreír y decirle a Sara que se veía más fea cuando contraía los músculos faciales del rostro cuando se molestaba.

— Está bien, acepto. — Murmuro Crispino con más enojo contenido que al comienzo.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— ¡Dije que está bien! Coreano _hipoacusico*._ Consíguele la ficha de atención y espera a que lo llamen las enfermeras.

A pasos fuertes Sara se mantenía caminando de un lado a otro, solo que esta vez lanzaba un bufido entre su pisadas. Seung asintió, una ligera sonrisa triunfante elevo una de las esquinas de su labio derecho.

— Solo hay una cosa más que me gustaría pedirte…

 **… … …**

 **… … …**

 **… … …**

Yuuri se mantenía observando la manera en que el rubio, quien se encontraba encogido en su asiento, escondía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón mirando fijamente el basurero a unos metros frente a ellos.

Era una forma con la cual tiempo avanzaba más rápido, según el punto de vista del nipón. Phichit todavía no había vuelto de lo que sea que Seung-Gil le hubiera enviado que consiguiera. Y aunque intentara desvanecer el incómodo silencio entre Yurio y él mostrándole cualquier aplicación basura en su celular, era seguro que sería algo inútil por el simple hecho que: todo estaba en japonés. Sin mencionar que no podía usar los traductores sin la presencia de Phichit, o su celular mejor dicho, no podrían tener la traducción japonés-ruso.

Suspiro derrotado por enésima vez en todo el lapso de tiempo transcurrido. El sonido de una de las puertas de los consultorios abriéndose hizo que dirigiera su vista hacia el lugar.

— ¿Chulanont no ha llegado todavía? — Pregunto Seung parándose delante de él, mirando de derecha a izquierda buscando al tailandés.

Yuuri solo negó con la cabeza.

Antes de que el coreano dijera algo, unos fuertes pasos resonaron por el lugar acompañado de voces enfadadas de las enfermeras y demás personal del área sobre no correr en los pasillos del hospital, lo siguiente que paso fue que alguien había saltado sobre la espalda de Seung, desequilibrándolo.

— Te dejare pasar esto solo si hiciste todo lo que pedí. — Seung murmuro, irritado, con un tic en su ojo derecho.

Sin tomar importancia al tono en que le hablaba Seung-Gil, el tailandés tomo asiento en una de las sillas al lado de Yurio, mostrando una pequeña cartilla con dibujos coloridos con una gran sonrisa.

— Por supuesto que sí, mi estimado Seung-Gil Lee. Me ofende que dudaras de mí. — Dramatizo dándose aire con la cartilla en sus manos.

El coreano rodo sus ojos hacia arriba, quito la cartilla de las manos de Phichit ignorando las quejas del tailandés sobre que era un malagradecido. Una vez que se aseguró que todo lo estaba en orden, procedió a contarle a Katsuki lo que le había enviado hacer a Phichit, el o _kusuri techou*_ de Yurio, conjunto al formulario para la pedida de atención de Sara en el mostrador de la entrada con las enfermeras.

Seung le entrego a Yuuri la cartilla, alejándose de ellos para ir en busca de algo que quería desde que llegaron al hospital.

Mientras Phichit le comentaba la odisea que pasó para que en ese breve periodo de tiempo consiguiera todas las cosas que Seung pidió, Yuuri le mostraba al rubio el okusuri techou.

El rubio observaba con ojos curiosos la cartilla en manos de japonés, habían muchos dibujos infantiles y coloridos adornando la tapa, dándole un aspecto amigable a lo que sea que fuera eso; el nipón tomo prestado el celular de su amigo, quien se lo dio con tranquilidad al estar más concentrado en hablar sobre cosas relacionadas con la obtención de la cartilla, o en blasfemar contra Seung.

Una vez que consiguió acomodar los dos teléfonos en el traductor, Katsuki comenzó a explicar la utilidad de esa libreta para con Yurio en las idas al hospital que seguro tendrían. Incluso hizo mención que los dibujos en la tapa, y al final de la cartilla, era algo común en todas las okusuri tenchou, recibiendo alguno que otra exclamación de sorpresa por parte del rubio.

No fue hasta que se fijó en el nombre impreso en la parte superior del interior de la libreta que el rostro de Katsuki enrojeció por completo.

— ¿Y no trajiste para mí también un vaso de agua? — Las quejas de Phichit le hicieron dirigir sus orbes al responsable de lo impreso en la libreta, quito los traductores en los teléfonos.

— No me molestes.

Sin tomar importancia en Chulanont, Seung le ofreció el vaso extra de agua que sostenía en su mano derecha a Yurio, quien agradeció en voz baja recibiendo el vaso desechable.

El coreano observo con una ceja alzada el poema completo impreso en el rostro de Yuuri. Algo divertido, bebió un poco más de su vaso.

— Puedo deducir por tu rostro que ya leíste toda la libreta ¿no?

Yuuri asintió mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

— ¿Y…?

— Seung. — Interrumpió el nipón. — ¿P-por qué?

Abrió la libreta señalando el lugar donde estaba impreso el nombre del portador de esta:

" _Katsuki Yurio"_

— No le iba a poner mi apellido. — Respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros. —Tampoco podría ponerle el de Phichit…

— Yo si quería ponerle mi apellido. — Añadió el mencionado con una sonrisa.

— Chulanont… cállate. — Observo con enojo al tailandés quien, nervioso, se rasco la parte posterior de la nuca comenzando a jugar con sus dedos. Seung-Gil negó con la cabeza resignado, fijo su vista de nuevo en el nipón. — Tú dijiste que aceptabas toda la responsabilidad, ¿o ahora ya te arrepientes?

— ¡No! — Negó exaltado, por supuesto que no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho antes, solo que… traslado su mirada por unos segundos al chico rubio, quien se encontraba tratando de evadir a Phichit, antes de volver a observar a Seung. — Solo que e-es… algo vergonzoso, quiero decir, nadie creería que es parte de mi familia.

— Como si un coreano y un tailandés fueran mejor opción. Solo di que es tu hermano o pariente lejano.

— ¿Y el parecido?

— Diles que es adoptado o yo que sé, para eso ya te idearas algo, Katsuki. — Se encogió de hombros indiferente, mientras continuaba sosteniendo su vaso, ahora vacío, de agua.

El llamado de la enfermera detuvo la conversación de ellos. Yuuri aun sonrojado cuando la enfermara pronuncio el 'nombre y apellido' del rubio en voz alta.

Yurio centro su vista en la mujer que acababa de mencionar su nombre temporal, ladeando la cabeza. Mientras que Phichit se molestaba porque Seung acababa de decirle que no podía entrar, por lo que se quedaría esperando afuera hasta que ellos salieran.

 **…. … …**

 **… … …**

 **… … …**

Era algo increíble cómo pudo ser convencida tan fácilmente por el apático de Seung-Gil. Debía dejar de ser tan explosiva cuando se trataba de escuchar las provocaciones que insinuaban que Morikawa era mejor que ella. Debía de respirar, controlar esa falla en su carácter e ignorar las insinuaciones mal intencionadas que usaba el coreano para convencerla de hacer algo.

¿Pero eso hacia? No, claro que no; si tuviera un mejor control en su carácter, ahora no estaría metida en algún desquiciado plan de Seung-Gil Lee. Insultaba la hora que el genio de su compañero decidió tomarse vacaciones, si ese insensible estuviera activo en el trabajo era seguro que no era necesaria inmiscuirla a ella.

Una de las enfermeras llamo a la puerta del consultorio, logrando que saliera de su debate moralista interno, la enfermera le entrego un file de las observaciones generales del nuevo paciente para luego retirarse cuando Sara aseguro que podía tomarse un descanso. Inhalo profundo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

De cierta forma, mientras leía el file del chico, le era algo divertido el cuestionarse como era posible inventarse tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Ya no le debería devolver ningún favor a Seung, era el quien estaría debiéndole favores a ella.

Al final de todo su enojo contra su colega, comprendía su preocupación por el estado del chico rubio. Ahora ese chico seria su paciente, y sería muy hipócrita de su parte no admitir que tenia curiosidad del nuevo caso que se le iba a presentar.

Se levanto de su asiento escuchando de nuevo la puerta abrirse, de ella entraron tres personas. Inclinándose a modo de saludo formal con los tres presentes, ignoro su presentación con el coreano ya que no hacía falta con el. Centrándose en presentarse con el nipón de cabello oscuro con lentes quien mantenía una expresión inquieta; con el moreno no tuvo ningún problema en presentarse en japonés. La barrera del idioma se mostró en el pequeño rubio. Ella hablaba varios idiomas, pero ruso no era uno de ellos. Se presentó con ayuda de Seung, quien traducía en el idioma del rubio.

Observo a 'Yurio' en un rápido vistazo, comprobando los detalles del file que acababa de leer. Según su estatura y por lo que observaba debería tener un promedio de edad entre quince a dieciséis años, tenía unas ligeras ojeras, su rostro estaba algo pálido, en su peso era algo delgado referente a los estándares generales.

Antes de iniciar con todo el protocolo, su curiosidad surgió en algo que Seung había hecho mención antes.

— Seung-Gil, aunque ya habíamos hablado de esto antes… sabes que no se puede tener a más de tres personas en la consulta. — El coreano levanto una ceja, escéptico a lo que Sara intentaba hacer; contrario a la expresión de Yuuri, la cual se tornó en desconcierto volteándose a ver al rubio, quien solo inclino su cabeza hacia un lado ajeno a todo ya que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban. — ¿Le puedes a preguntar a Yurio-kun si esta bien que Katsuki-san salga de la habitación?

Cuando el coreano termino de traducir lo que Sara le preguntaba al rubio, Yurio frunció el ceño con disgusto hacia la mujer, estirando su mano para sostener la chaqueta de Yuuri por la manga.

— Ya veo. Que interesante. — Menciono Sara con una sonrisa.

Le pidió a Yuuri una sincera disculpa, argumentando que solo dijo eso para comprobar algo que Seung le había dicho sobre el estado del rubio.

Teniendo de intermediario para el idioma al coreano, la morena se disculpó por lo de antes para evitar algún malestar por parte del rubio que pudiera formar una barrera con las respuestas hacia las preguntas que posteriormente ella le realizaría. Dio inicio con las preguntas de rutina sobre lo que le había sucedido a Yurio cuando ellos tomaron asiento.

Sara escuchaba en silencio asintiendo de vez en cuando a la explicación que le brindaba el nipón. La única inquietud que ella tenía en realidad recaían las respuestas que daba Yurio. El rubio respondía con monosílabos tan escuetos que era necesario que Katsuki añadiera algunas cosas a sus oraciones. Sara centraba su vista sobre el niño entrelazando sus dedos debajo su mentón para apoyarse.

— ¿Y tú Yurio-kun, luego de despertar has sentido algún malestar, a parte de los dolores de cabeza?

Antes de responder el rubio mantuvo su vista fija hacia un punto en el escritorio, negando ligeramente con un movimiento.

— No.

— ¿Has logrado recordar algo luego de despertar?

De nuevo la misma reacción antes de responder.

— No.

Sara asintió, comenzando a sacar un bolígrafo con una hoja de papel debajo de unos de los cajones del escritorio.

— Necesito que escribas cómo te sientes ahora en esta hoja, por favor Yurio-kun.

Una vez que Seung termino de traducir, el ruso tomo la hoja con su mano derecha y comenzó a escribir con su mano izquierda. Cuando termino, le devolvió la hoja con el bolígrafo murmurando un ligero 'listo'

— Um…

— Déjame ver. — El coreano estiro su mano hacia Sara para sostener la hoja. Cuando leyó lo que había garabateado allí traslado sus orbes hacia el rubio, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. — Escribió: "aburrido."

— Tranquilo, Yurio-kun, sé como te sientes, pero estas son preguntas de rutina así que son necesarias. — Rio la morena levantándose de su asiento para pasar la camilla que estaba en el consultorio. — Siéntate aquí un momento.

Eran notorios los signos de nerviosismo que tenía el rubio cada vez que Sara le pedía algo, ya que este buscaba de reojo la mirada del japonés antes de hacerlo. No le era extraño, por lo que Seung le había explicado aquel moreno de lentes era quien había estado pendiente del ruso incluso anteriormente a su despertar. Lo único que le seguía preocupando hasta el momento eran sus reacciones al hablar, Yurio al decir alguna frase la emitía de forma pausada e incluso algo lenta, aquello le llevaba a pensar que estaba comprometida _el área de Broca*_ en el chico, a eso le atribuía esa lentitud conjunto a la dificultad que tenía al decir algunas frases largas.

Mientras Yurio tomaba asiento en la camilla, Sara le brindaba una sonrisa ligera cuestionando si tenía algún problema al ver las cosas, a la par que sacaba una pequeña linterna del bolsillo frontal de su gabacha. Midiendo la dilatación de las pupilas del rubio, volvió a escuchar aquel monosílabo negativo en respuesta, al menos ahora no necesitaría a Seung para saber lo que significa 'no' en ruso.

Realizo una _auscultación_ * mediante estetoscopio, comprobando los sonidos cardiacos y pulmonares, encontrando todo normal. Al terminar, regreso a su escritorio para sacar una hoja con el sello del hospital.

— Comprobando sus dudas sobre el tipo de amnesia que Yurio-kun tiene, definitivamente es amnesia retrógrada, por eso que Yurio-kun no puede recordar nada antes de que Katsuki-san lo encontrara. — Yuuri asintió, recordando que eso era lo mismo que había dicho Seung hace unos días atrás. — Voy a pedir que le realicen unos análisis de sangre, y una tomografía para comprobar si no hay alguna lesión secundaria por el golpe, o si han habido lesiones anteriores que por razones obvias no sepamos. Para los dolores de cabeza recetare unos analgésicos que debe tomar cada doce horas por dos tres días.

Termino de escribir para pasándole la hoja al nipón. Busco en el cajón del escritorio una la pelota de goma que le había quitado a Michele.

— Yurio-kun.

Cuando obtuvo la atención del rubio, lanzo la pelota. El ruso la atrapo antes de que llegara a golpearlo viendo de forma extrañada el objeto.

— Quédatela, así podrás observar si tus reflejos continúan iguales, o también podrás lanzársela al rostro a alguien si te molesta. — Sonrió divertida. — Bien, una vez que los exámenes de sangre estén junto a la tomografía, tienen que volver para que las revise y poder ver cómo avanza Yurio-kun.

Despidiéndose con una reverencia del nipón y su paciente, intercambio algunas opiniones con Seung-Gil sobre el niño y los exámenes. Más que nada por las preocupaciones de Sara con la falta de identificaciones del rubio. El coreano solo sostuvo que ya tenía algo planeado para eso antes de salir del consultorio.

Sara masajeo las cienes del lado derecho de su cabeza con una mueca, esperaba que lo único que el rubio tuviera fuera amnesia, más no podía asegurar nada concreto todavía sin los exámenes de él en mano. Suspiro con fuerza, al menos las reacciones motoras del chico funcionaban bien, además de hallar una buena forma de deshacersede la molesta pelota que Michele le lanzaba para molestarla en sus horas libres.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

— Tardaron mucho.

Phichit esperaba sentado en una silla desviando su vista de su celular para mirarlos con una de sus mejillas infladas.

— Disculpa por hacerte esperar, Phichit. — Yuuri hablo rascándose la nuca.

— Como sea. — Suspiro de forma dramática el tailandés, se levantó de su asiento comenzando a caminar a la par de los tres. — ¿Qué tal estuvo todo? ¿Qué dijeron de Yurio?

—La doctora pido hacerle unos análisis de sangre y una tomografía. También dijo lo de la amnesia retrógrada que Seung nos habló hace unos días.

Phichit asintió, miro al rubio que estaba caminando al lado de Yuuri con una sonrisa divertida antes de ir a molestarlo.

Con Seung pasaron a programar el análisis de sangre. El coreano aviso que iba a hacer unas cosas referentes a intentar hacer un trámite compartido de los seguros antes de programar la tomografía, para que el gasto no sea muy costoso, por lo que utilizaría a Phichit para eso el día siguiente.

Luego de terminar de pagar la consulta en al mostrador, donde el tailandés antes estaba armando desorden para sacarle la ficha de atención al rubio, pasaron a ir a la farmacia del hospital entregando la hoja donde recetaban los medicamentos que dio Sara. Escucharon la explicación de las enfermeras que estaban entregando las medicinas, entregaron el okusuri tenchou para que sea sellado, terminando todo.

Saliendo del hospital, la billetera de Yuuri lloraba y Phichit recibía un golpe en la cara con la pelota que Sara le había dado al rubio.

— ¿Sigues queriendo continuar con lo del chico? — Le pregunto Seung al nipón caminando a su movilidad, sorprendiéndolo.

— Si.

Seung observo a Yuuri, intentando descifrar algo de duda en la expresión segura del nipón, encogiéndose de hombros al no encontrar nada de eso.

— Como tú digas, Katsuki. Ten cuidado, que tu problema está intentando golpear a Chulanont en estos momentos.

Yuuri se giró su rostro para ver lo que pasaba a su atrás. Phichit saltando de un lado a otro con su celular sacándole fotos a Yurio, quien intentaba patear al tailandés cuando este se le acercaba para querer tomarse una selfie con él.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **Okusuri techou:** _Es una libreta de medicinas que reciben la primera vez que van a un hospital en Japón. Ahí es donde cuando entregan las medicinas de la farmacia, le ponen unas pegatinas con la receta del médico asegurando que sigues el tratamiento._

 **Hipoacusico:** _Sara le quiso decir sordo a Seung. Aunque en realidad es mencionado por la hipoacusia, que es la disminución en la capacidad auditiva._

 **El área de Broca:** _En el cerebro existen dos áreas involucradas con el leguaje, el área de Wernicke y el área de Broca. El área de Broca es la encargada de la comprensión del lenguaje, la persona puede comprender perfectamente lo que le hablan o preguntan, más le es complicado responder con oraciones demasiado largas por lo general son cortas e incluso algunas muletillas son frecuentes. Contrario al área de Wernicke, la cual permite articular palabras a la perfección, pero no comprenderlas ni comprender lo que los demás le hablan así que las respuestas no tienen sentido._

 **Auscultación:** _La exploración física directa o por medio de instrumentos, el estetoscopio por ejemplo, para valorar los sonidos normales o patológicos del corazón y la respiración pulmonar._

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **Aprovechando que las cosas en mi casa mejoraron, y que antes de ayer mis padres no tuvieron trabajo por el paro que hubo en mi ciudad, me puse a escribir e investigar algunas cosas relacionadas con la organización hospitalaria en Japón.**

 **Así que intente hacer algunas cosas parecidas a lo que leí en varios blogs, conjunto a las explicaciones de unas amigas que son japonesas, la parte del pago o la atención que recibió Yuri.**

 **También aclarar cositas sobre el apego que Yuri tiene con Yuuri, NO hay ningún gusto de por medio (no todavía) es simplemente que le tiene mucha más confianza a Yuuri, por más que no lo entienda o lo considere extraño es la persona que ha estado a su lado desde que despertó (mucho más que Seung o Phichit), es hasta con quien más ha hablado. Y cualquiera en una situación parecida buscaría el apoyo o la presencia de alguien en quien tenga más confianza, en el caso de nuestro bebo: Yuuri.**

 **Segunda cosita: Puede que no lo haya aclarado antes por mis olvidos, pero cuando Yuri habla frases muy largas… imagínense a alguien que habla despacio y pausado.**

 **Creo que el otro cap lo terminare de escribir (o publicare dependiendo si lo termino antes) por mi cumpleaños xd**


	8. Primer día sin compañia

—Yuuri apresúrate, ya tenemos que irnos. — Llamo Phichit, ajustando su chamarra en el umbral de la puerta de salida.

—Sí, ya voy. — Respondió mientras terminaba de arreglar algunas cosas en la cocina, revisando si todo estaba en orden para las próximas horas que el rubio estuviera solo.

Lo malo de acabar el fin de semana, era volver a trabajar el lunes. La diferencia con el simple disgusto de múltiples personas con ese día comparado con el disgusto de Yuuri, es muy sencillo, dejar solo en el departamento a Yurio, quien además de no tener conocimiento alguno con su idioma, nunca lo había dejado solo por más de una hora.

Tenía que cerciorarse que el rubio no muriera de hambre hasta la noche, que es cuando tanto él como Phichit llegaban del trabajo. Miraba la cocina desde todos los ángulos posibles, tenía que obligar a su amigo tailandés de lavar los platos sucios que dejo desde el día anterior, pero eso era lo de menos.

De reojo observaba como Yurio, de pie a su lado, mantenía una expresión curiosa parpadeando de vez en cuando, tratando de entender el por qué se encontraba saltando de un lado a otro desde la sala hasta la cocina.

Tal vez… solo estaba siendo paranoico. Es decir, es imposible que algo malo le pasara a Yurio en las próximas ocho horas y media en el departamento ¿verdad? No es como si el rubio se marchara a sabiendas que no podría comunicarse con otras personas… o se perdería, lo raptarían, o lo atrope…

Giro su cuerpo asustado, sobresaltando al ruso cuando el nipón poso una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Por favor no salgas del departamento, Yurio. Hay muchos peligros afuera, en la condición que te encuentras no es seguro salir solo.

El rubio ante la expresión afligida del nipón, enarco una ceja ladeando su cabeza.

— ¿Huh? — Al parecer Yuuri olvido que sin los traductores el ruso no entendía todo el tumulto de palabras que pronunciaba.

Antes de que continuara con su crisis neurótica, Phichit lo jalo del cuello de su camisa para colocarlo atrás de él, sonriendo hacia Yurio con diversión. En su mano derecha el tailandés sostenía su celular; buscando el traductor con agilidad, empujaba a Yuuri hacia atrás cuando este volvía a intentar acercarse al rubio.

—Si te aburres, la computadora de Yuuri esta en mi cuarto. Tenemos wi-fi en el departamento por si intentas buscar algo. Solo pon 'Google Rusia' en tu idioma y listo, no lo olvides, 'ru'. O también tienes la televisión; Yuuri dejo mucha comida en el refrigerador, lo más seguro es que este afligido de acá. — Señalo a su amigo con el pulgar. — llegue primero que yo sino pasa algo en su trabajo. No salgas del departamento porque gente mala podría vender tus órganos… y, cuídate mucho Yurio, nos vemos en la noche.

Traducido hasta las últimas palabras, Phichit se despidió agitando su mano arrastrando al nipón con el fuera del departamento. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del tailandés sintiendo la brisa fría de la mañana golpear contra su rostro, como estaban en invierno era como si un cubo de hielo se estrellara en su cara. Fijo su mirada en Yuuri, sin sorprenderse cuando descubrió que miraba la puerta que acababa de cerrar con una expresión abatida; solo atino a suspirar negando con la cabeza.

—Yuuri, no te pongas así. — Soltó el cuello de la camisa del moreno, entregándole un abrigo que agarro al pasar por el perchero de la entrada al salir. — Tienes que ir a trabajar, igual que todos, estoy seguro que Yurio estará bien así que no deberías preocuparte tanto. Te pareces a mi padre comportándote de esta forma, y créeme, que eso es horrible.

De cierta manera, el nipón se sentía algo preocupado de dejar al rubio solo, a pesar de las palabras que Phichit decía. Se acomodó el abrigo, murmurando un agradecimiento a su amigo por acordarse de él, para volver a mirar la puerta de madera.

— ¿En serio lo crees?

— ¡Claro que lo creo! Puede que no tenga memoria, pero tampoco tiene cinco años. — De nueva cuenta arrastro a Yuuri por la manga del abrigo para empezar a caminar de una vez. — En lo que deberías preocuparte más ahora es en caminar para que tus lentes no se empañen, y pensar en no llegar tarde a tu trabajo para que el odioso de tu jefe no te despida.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

El rubio se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá, apreciando el techo de color blanco sobre su cabeza.

Se encontraba en esa posición desde hace una hora, tiempo transcurrido en el que Yuuri y Phichit se habían marchado a sus respectivos trabajos. No tenía apetito, por lo que opto por descansar en el sofá un rato más antes de levantarse; trato de no martillearse la cabeza nuevamente intentando recordar algo aceptando que eso no ayudaría en nada, llevándolo a observar la simpleza del techo sin pensamiento alguno que le molestara.

Pasado más tiempo se aburrió de no hacer nada, levanto su cuerpo para poder sentarse, con sus orbes viajando por toda la pequeña sala. Habían cajas de cartón de la comida rápida que ordeno Chuleta ayer para cenar reposando sobre la mesa de café, incluso las envolturas de algunos dulces que Phichit comió a escondidas de Yuuri, cosa que él si vio, se encontraban en el piso. Camino hasta la cocina encontrando el par de platos sucios que, de igual forma que lo demás, Phichit ensucio al traspasar parte de la cena de ayer.

Con un pequeño tic en el ojo, sintió algo de pena por Yuuri. El tailandés era un compañero de departamento demasiado molesto para su gusto.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta que salieron a las seis y cincuenta de la mañana… tal vez tampoco le daba tiempo para que alguno de ellos dos limpiara. Abrió el refrigerador encontrándose con varios platos de plástico sellados. El rubio murmuro en voz baja algo inentendible, agradecido por la preocupación del japonés con él, era seguro que nadie se preocuparía tanto por un extraño como Yuuri lo hacía, mientras cerraba el refrigerador una sonrisa surco sus labios.

Se irguió desprendiendo un aura enérgica. Con sus decididos orbes esmeraldas inspeccionando todo el lugar, coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas presionando los labios en una fina línea maquinando una nueva idea.

Estaba amnésico, cierto, pero eso no significaba que estaba invalido. Comenzó a ordenar todo el lugar, empezando por la cena de ayer que continuaba exhibiéndose en la mesa de café. Al menos haciendo eso era una forma de agradecimiento hacia Yuuri y todo lo que estaba haciendo por él en esos pocos días sabiendo que era un completo extraño en la vida del nipón… puede que también un poco por Phicht, aunque no mucho.

No se encontró satisfecho hasta dejar el lugar completamente limpio. Cuando volvió a observar el reloj en la pared, recién eran las nueve de la mañana. Suspiro con fuerza agachando la cabeza. Al mirar hacia abajo, cayó en cuenta que seguía usando la misma ropa que ayer, excepto la bufanda ya que esa estaba en el perchero de la entrada.

—Quiero bañarme.

Hablo para si mismo, caminando hasta el dormitorio del moreno de lentes.

 **… …**

 **… …**

Después de que el rubio se duchara, se cambió por otra de las pijamas simplonas que Yuuri le dejaba en el armario. Y aunque se quedó observando su genial ropa con la que estuvo el primer día que despertó en ese lugar, se encogió de hombros escogiendo solo el bóxer para optar por la ropa que el nipón había dejado. Admitía que esas prendas eran muy monocromáticas para su gusto, pero también eran más abrigadas; por alguna razón ese día estaba haciendo mucho frio. Tomo el par de medias que eran de su propia ropa procediendo a vestirlas, al terminar se dirigió a la habitación del tailandés recordando lo que este le dijo sobre la computadora.

Si antes se preguntaba donde dormía Yuuri, en lo que le había dejado a él ocupar su dormitorio, encontró la respuesta al entrar en el cuarto de Phichit. La impecable cama improvisada, al lado del muladar de lo que era la verdadera cama en esa habitación fue suficiente respuesta como para aclarar sus dudas.

Cosa que hizo que sintiera más culpa contra el mismo, de verdad que se sentía como una verdadera molestia para para ellos. Su mirada viajo hacia el suelo, cruzando su antebrazo sobre su torso para sostener su brazo contrario, al cual presiono con fuerza entre sus dedos cuando los pensamientos negativos volvieron a empecinar su cabeza, recordándole que solo era un problema en ese lugar.

El sonido de un teléfono en la sala logro sacarlo de la nube negra que se creaba dentro de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a encontrar el aparato antes de que la llamada se corte.

— **Алло?** **[** _¿Hola?_ **]** — Se golpeó mentalmente, por mas que contestara era seguro que el que hablara al otro lado de la línea no entendiera.

—Yurio. — Extendió sus parpados por completo al escuchar el tono de voz de Yuuri. Escucho como el nipón pronunciaba algunas cosas que no entendió, nombrando el nombre del doctor coreano antes de volver a hablar. — **Как дела? [** _¿Cómo estás?_ **] —** Esa tal vez fue la peor pronunciación en ruso que había escuchado.

Un segundo… el rubio se quedó congelado, abrió la boca formando una 'o' sin poder responder. ¡¿Acaso Yuuri acaba de hablar en su idioma?! No, eso era imposible.

De nuevo escucho como Yuuri pronunciaba algunas cosas más, esta vez en su propio idioma usando un tono avergonzado antes de cortar la llamada. Por su parte Yurio continuaba aturdido, moviendo sus orbes de derecha a izquierda procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

En sus manos el celular vibro, evocando otro tipo de sonido diferente al de la llamada. Toco con su dedo en la parte de la pantalla donde alumbraba la imagen de una carta. La expresión incrédula junto la ligera risa fue lo que sucedió cuando leyó el mensaje.

Se notaba que Yuuri había escrito eso haciendo copia y pega de un traductor en línea ya que algunas palabras no concordaban del todo con la gramática; pero si pudo entender lo que quería decir. El nipón había aprendido una frase en ruso gracias a Seung, poniéndolo en práctica en esa corta llamada en la que preguntaba cómo estaba el, y expresaba su deseo de no haberlo pronunciado del todo mal ya que era muy malo en varios idiomas.

Yurio despeino parte de su cabello hacia atrás manteniendo la sonrisa incrédula en sus labios, aquello fue como si un frio diferente cayera sobre sus hombros. La verdad era que… no lo podía creer, el sintiéndose mal, una carga para el nipón; y ahora resulta que esa misma persona intento hablar algo en su idioma para poder comprenderlo mejor.

No sabía cómo debía sentirse, si confundido, emocionado, triste, una carga mayor para Yuuri… en realidad, no podía hallar una emoción que definiera el peso que ahora sentía.

Tenía dos opciones; giro su vista hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba la puerta de salida del departamento, giro su vista hacia al frente, en el pequeño pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

—Después de arrastrarme a hacer los trámites de Yurio, mínimo invítame a cenar ¿no te parece?

Phichit se quejaba, caminando al lado de Seung-Gil mientras esquivaba a las demás personas. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer, y gran parte de la tarde se concentró en ayudar a Seung en las oficinas del seguro con los papeles "legales" del rubio para un seguro médico.

Omitiría la parte en donde tuvo que hacer muchas llamadas para completar la primera parte de esos benditos trámites.

—De algo tenía que servir que seas periodista. — Seung se encogió de hombros, procurando no chocar con nadie en el camino.

—Exacto, tú lo dijiste: periodista. No un gánster o jefe yakuza para poder sacar un seguro en un dos por tres.

Algunas personas que escuchaban su conversación los miraban extraño, debido a que no estaban hablando en japonés, sino en inglés.

Tanto el coreano como el tailandés estaban seguros que en camino hacia el auto iban a sacar ese tema, más Phichit para quejarse, por lo que antes de entrar en las concurridas calles del centro ambos concordaron en hablar en inglés para que la mayoría de las personas no sea capaz de entenderlos.

Los beneficios de ser multilingüe.

—Agradece que no tenemos nada que hacer por el distrito Shibuya. — Se burló Seung, cruzando una calle junto al tailandés.

—Me puedes recordar ¿desde cuándo se supone que ahora haces comedia? — Ironizo Phichit friccionando sus manos para entrar en calor. — Sigo sin creer que toda la tarde se haya ido en solo hacer esos papeles.

—Lo que yo sigo sin creer es como te dejan la tarde libre.

—No me dejaron la tarde libre. — Bufo comenzando a sentir hambre. — Yo hablé con mi superior sobre una nota increíble que tenía para un reportaje social, pero que necesitaba tiempo para realizarla.

Detuvieron su conversación en una intersección, asegurándose de que no hubiera vehículo en movimiento, cruzaron otra de las calles. Phichit blasfemaba en su interior la cualquier razón que haya tenido Seung-Gil en estacionar su auto tan lejos del centro.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lograste que te dieran? — Retomo el tema Seung.

—Un par de días, pero es fácil convencer a mi jefe de darme más días. Lo positivo de no ser japonés y no tener ese sentido de trabajo que no te deja alterar la verdad para beneficio propio.

—Te van a despedir.

—Oye, no me desees mala suerte. — Se giro hacia Seung sacándole la lengua. — No ahora al menos, espera que encuentre algo sobre la vida de Yurio primero. Nadie me quita de la cabeza que su rostro se me hace familiar.

De reojo Seung observo la manera en que Chulanont llevaba una mano hacia su mentón con una mueca pensativa. Rodo los ojos mientras suspiraba, ese tailandés no tenía remedio.

—Dijiste lo mismo cuando nos conocimos, Chulanont.

—Pero eso era porque no tenía a nadie con quien hablar en ese entonces a parte de Yuuri. — Confeso con una sonrisa. — Esta vez digo la verdad, es enserio su rostro ya lo he visto antes en alguna parte.

Seung ignoro al tailandés después de eso, era mejor dejarlo utilizar sus neuronas que estas se murieran sin ser usadas. Caminaron un par de calles más hasta que diviso su auto aparcado a lo lejos. Desbloqueo el seguro para poder entrar de una vez cuando estuvieron frente al vehículo, se sentía agotado en varios sentidos y solo quería llegar a casa.

— ¿Seung-Gil, podemos recoger a Yuuri? — Pregunto Phichit terminando de colocarse el cinturón de seguridad. Miro con ojos tiernos a su compañero, quien uso toda la palma de su mano para apartar el rostro del tailandés de su vista. Seung asintió comenzando a arrancar la movilidad.

El tailandés sonrió victorioso, apresurándose de llamar al celular de Yuuri para que los esperara a unas calles abajo de su trabajo.

—Siempre he tenido una duda con respecto a Katsuki y a ti, Chulanont. — Menciono Seung mientras conducía, recordando las veces que ese par hablaba en varios idiomas cuando los extranjeros se acercaban. El mencionado dejo de su celular un momento prestándole atención.

—Si la pregunta es si somos pareja, de ya te digo que no. Tanto Yuuri como yo somos hetero.

Aprovechando el semáforo en rojo, Seung golpeo a Phichit en la cabeza. Enojado por no haberlo dejado hablara, sacando conclusiones por si mismo.

—No me interesa saber cuáles son tus preferencias o las de Katsuki, idiota. Te iba a preguntar sobre si manejaban más idiomas, pero si vas a comenzar con tus actitudes extrañas no quiero saber nada.

—Oh… — Phichit sonrió avergonzado, disculpándose por lo de antes, restándole importancia sacudiendo su mano. — Pues yo hablo en total tres idioma en total, aunque soy capaz de entender dos más; en cambio Yuuri si no mal recuerdo habla cuatro o…

—Dije que ya no quería saber nada.

— ¡Vamos Seung, no te pongas así solo respondí por impulso!

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

Si a alguien de los tres que estaban en el auto le estaba doliendo la cabeza, en definitiva era al nipón.

No tenia idea de lo que pudo haber pasado entre Phichit y Seung en la tarde, pero en todo el transcurso del viaje ellos no habían dejado de discutir por tonterías. Muchas veces Seung terminaba ignorando a Phichit, por lo que su amigo renegaba algo acerca de disculpas e intenciones impulsivas. La cabeza le dolía demasiado como para pensar en ellos, lo único que quería era tomar un analgésico, ver como se encontraba Yurio e ir a su cama improvisada a dormir.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a su edificio, el moreno de lentes agradeció el viaje a Seung dirigiéndose a la entrada mientras Phichit seguía discutiendo con el coreano.

Al entrar en el departamento se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar toda la sala impecable. Se dirigió a la cocina, la cual se encontraba en igual condiciones que la sala. Sorprendido, sonrió agradecido al saber por obviedad quien había limpiado cuando ellos no estaban. Llamo en voz alta a Yurio, pero al no ver al rubio acercarse se comenzó a preocupar.

Su preocupación a la posibilidad de que el rubio se hubiera ido y algo malo le hubiera pasado se esfumo al entrar a su dormitorio, descubriendo que el ruso estaba recostada boca abajo, durmiendo. Encendió la luz de su habitación para sacar unas cosas de su armario, al darse la vuelta vio su computadora algo ocultada los cabellos rubios del chico. Con cuidado saco su computadora junto a su cambio de ropa para salir de allí sin hacer ruido.

—Yuuri, me muero de hambre. — Dramatizo Phichit en voz alta al entrar, lanzándose sobre el sofá. —Afifempame — Hablo contra el cojín.

Yuuri entro en la sala ya cambiado, sin la computadora. Riéndose al escuchar como el estómago del tailandés gruñía demandado ser alimentado.

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **… …**

 **Mi universidad no tiene techo :'D**

 **Literal, la primera parte de mi universidad está sin techo por unas reparaciones que están haciendo. Y las clases comienzan dentro de unos días… no sé cómo chuchas pasaremos laboratorio –ríe de forma desquiciada-**

 **Por otra parte volví a hablar con alguien preciado para mi que hace que mi musa reviva. Y aunque pronto entre a clases, le prometí a esa persona actualizar la historia de vez en cuando, no actualizarla en las vacaciones de invierno.**

 **Ahora disfrutare de mi reciente legalidad (junto los últimos días de vacaciones) e iré a hacer algunas cosas que quería hacer –tarjeta de crédito para el pay pal ahí te voy- y también adelantar unos dos a tres caps de esta historia.**

 **Suerte para los comienzan clases dentro de poco o para los que ya han comenzado~**


End file.
